Sailor Moon J
by Sailor Scout's UK
Summary: New Scout's, New power's Old villain
1. Chapter 1

My fan fiction starts after Sailor moon SS ends. 

  
Episode one. 

November 1, 1997  
Usagi, Minako, and Rei were walking to Ami's home for their study group. Their summer vacation was just about over and the had to finish off their ninth grade year.   
"Usagi," Rei asked. "do you ever wonder what happened to Hotaru?"   
"No. Rei, you know as well as I do that I gave her to Haruka and Michiru after that explosion."   
"Well, Don't you wonder what THEY did with her after you gave her to them. I mean they weren't all buddy , buddy with her before. You agree with me don't you Mina-chan? Minako. MINAKO!" Rei yelled.   
"Oh what?" She responded a little confused.   
"Mina-chan what's wrong? You seem distracted, more than usual!"   
"Oh, it's nothing, don't worry about it."   
"Not another one of your idols is it?" Rei teased.   
A sweatdrop appeared on her forehead. "No. I'm just fine." She benefited the two girls with a warm smile. Her mind had been absolute mush ever since a dream she had two nights before. It seemed like one of Rei's premonitions, but she knew that couldn't be true since she couldn't get premonitions, she didn't have the power. She had seen Neo- Queen Serenity in her dream along with her future self. The Neo-Queen and the Queen of Venus had told her an old villain would return, and the scouts would be hit hard. The Neo-Queen had also told her that she should keep her eye on Makoto as well. She then got a vision of the future senshi, every one was there, except Senshi Jupiter.   
'Where is she?'   
'Minako, my past self, keep your eye on her, talk to her. We lost a very valuable senshi by our carelessness.'   
'But I don't understand.'   
'You will' promised Neo-Queen Serenity. That had been the end of her dream.   
Minako recalled what her future self had said..."Keep your eye on her...Talk to her...lost a valuable senshi..." But what did it mean? Was she sick? No, Makoto hardly ever got sick. What on God's green earth could be wrong with her? 

---------------------***-------------------***-------------------------***-------------------------  
Meanwhile, at Ami's home, Ami had just gotten off the phone with Makoto, she had said that she was going to be late, and not to worry. Ami held a great deal of books in her arms. Why can't Usagi learn to take her books home? She wondered to herself. She was trying to put the stack of books down when the doorbell rang. "Oh dear!" She said, trying to figure out what to do first. The doorbell rang again, "Oh dear!" It rang again, and again, and again, now it was getting quicker. "That's Usagi's ring." She said to herself. "The girls are here early." 

----------------------***------------------***-------------------------***-------------------------- 

Sure enough, it was Usagi. "Why isn't she answering the door?" She complained.   
"Maybe she's in the bathroom." Rei suggested.   
"No, What if she's at Mako-chan's?" Minako put in.   
"What if she's in trouble?" Rei said.   
"Rei!" Usagi and Minako scolded together.   
"What? It's possible!" She said. Suddenly there was a loud crash. "See?"   
"Oh my Gosh!" Minako said.   
Usagi had her transformation brooch out and ready to transform when Ami opened the door.   
"Sorry it took me so long, I had an arm load of books, and I couldn't set them down without dropping them, which is what I ended up doing."   
Usagi turned around to glare at Rei. "She's in trouble is she?"   
"It was just a suggestion." She countered.   
"Guys, what's going on?" Ami asked almost afraid of what they would say.   
"Rei made a brilliant, and I say that with as much sarcasm as I can possibly manage, assumption, and said that since you didn't answer the door right away. Well she said that you had to have run into some trouble."   
Ami laughed "Rei why would you think that?"   
"You can't be too careful, we haven't had anything go wrong in a month, it's just surprising you know?"   
"Pharaoh Ninety, and Mistress nine might have been the last enemy." Usagi commented as Ami led the girls to her room.   
"Usagi, I highly doubt that's the end. Neo-Queen Serenity, your future self has to put all of Tokyo to sleep for one thousand years. You haven't had to do that yet, and you certainly aren't the Queen yet, and! You have to take your books home with you!" Ami said tossing Usagi's books into her lap.   
------------------------***--------------------------***----------------------***------------------------  
Meanwhile, across town Michiru and Haruka were walking up Professor Tomoe's walkway.

"I don't understand it Haruka." Michiru said.

"Don't understand what?"

"How, now after everything that's happened, you actually WANT to go visit Hotaru."

"She was possessed then, she's not now."

"I think you're growing attached to her."

Haruka looked down at Michiru without moving her head. "I have no comment on that."

Michiru smiled to herself, and rang the doorbell.

A very familiar woman with green hair answered the door.

Haruka and Michiru sat in the Tomoe living room across from Meiou Setsuna, also known as Sailor Pluto. The dark green haired girl greeted them warmly, which only confused the two more. Then when she told them to come right in, they thought they were losing their minds. Setsuna had invited them in just like it was her home. She told them to take a seat in the living room, and went upstairs to get baby Hotaru.   
"Setsuna, I don't want to sound presumptuous, but what are you doing in Professor Tomoe's home?" Michiru asked.   
"Well, I knew that Professor Tomoe would need help raising her while he recovered, and I was able to leave the gate of time. So now while Souichi recovers, I'm raising Hotaru."   
"You're taking care of her by yourself?" Haruka asked.   
"For now." Setsuna replied.   
"Would you like some help?" Michiru offered.  
"I'd love for you to stay."   
"For who to stay?" Souichi Tomoe asked from the doorway.   
"Michiru and Haruka. They've offered to help."   
"I'll take all the help I can get." He said welcomingly.   
"There's a room ready for the two of you upstairs."   
"You expected this."   
Suddenly the trio saw a bright flash of pink in the sky.   
-------------------------***-------------------------***----------------------***----------------------   
"Whoa! What was that?" Rei asked jumping up from the table. She rushed to Ami's front porch. A very familiar pink haired girl ran towards the Mizuno residence.   
The other three scouts ran up behind her.   
"What on earth? Chibi-Usa!" Usagi shouted.   
The pink haired girl ran up to Usagi in hysterics. "Usagi! Rei! Minako! Ami! My mother! She's gone!"   
"Chibi-Usa, what do you mean she's gone?   
-----------------------***--------------------------***-------------------------***----------------------

Neo-Princess Serenity and Neo-Queen Serenity sat in the princess' room. The Queen was listening to the princess recount her adventures in the past, and was that ten year old child excited. The queen of course already knew what had happened, seeing how her daughter had spent most of her time there with her past self. The princess was in the middle of a story when a great flash of light appeared before the princess' window.   
"What in the world was that?" The queen asked.   
"I have no clue." Neo-princess serenity answered her mother. She ran after her to the balcony. Something reached out behind Chibi-Usa as someone grabbed the queen from the balcony. The last thing she remembered was herself screaming in terror.   
----------------------------***------------------------------***--------------------------***----------------------

"Oh Usagi-chan, I know, I know in my heart she's dead, I just know it. I don't want it to be true, but I have to think rationally."   
Ten girls, plus Mamoru were in Ami's living room. Usagi had called Haruka and Michiru, and were very surprised to find that Setsuna was with them, moving them into Professor Tomoe's apartment.   
"Setsuna, is there any way we could prevent this?" Ami asked.   
"Maybe, If you do there are consequences, and if you don't there are consequences as well." The keeper of time replied.   
"Why can't we just stop whoever did this in the future?" Makoto asked.   
"Because, Chibi-Usa shouldn't have to go through something like that." Ami said.   
"Please Puu? I want my mother back." begged Chibi-Usa, "Please?"   
"Okay small lady. We'll try."  
----------------------------***----------------------***---------------------***------------------------- 

Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru dropped the last arm load of boxes they were carrying and sighed. "Setsuna, are you certain that sending us into the future to help is a wise decision?" Michiru asked.

"They've helped before. They were meant to help. I know it." Setsuna turned and looked out the window. "I'll stay behind after I send you all into the future. That way, I can help Souichi take care of the little one."

Haruka nodded to the green haired senshi. "We'd better get going. The sooner the better."

Michiru giggled. "Haruka, it won't matter how early we leave here, we'll still arrive at the same time there."

"I know, the sooner the better before I change my mind."

---------------------------***-------------------------***-----------------------***---------------------

The girls all stood on the pier where Chibi-Usa had first fallen from the sky.

"Are you all ready?" Setsuna asked them. They nodded.

"We all should probably transform" Ami suggested.   
"Good idea" Rei said.   
"Mercury Crystal power, make up!" Ami yelled. Ami's henshin wand appeared in her hand and she transformed into Sailor Mercury, she landed in her with her feet apart, and arms ready to fight, her blue skirt, boots and bows all in the right places on her Senshi uniform.   
"Venus Crystal power, make up!" Minako yelled. Her henshin wand appeared in her hand, transforming her shoes into orange high heels, her long skirt into a short orange one, her blouse into a white top with her orange jewel and blue bow on the collar. Her red bow stayed put in her hair.   
"Moon crisis power, make up!" Usagi shouted. Her brooch opened and the transformation took place. Her small shoes were replaced by knee high red boots, her long skirt replaced by a short blue one. Elbow high gloves were on her arms. Small jewels were put into the ondangos on her head.   
"Mars crystal power, make up!" Rei shouted, Her henshin wand appeared in her hand. Instantly fire surrounded her body, transforming her shoes into red high heels, her long skirt into a short red one, a purplish blue bow with a red heart gem appeared on her white uniform top.   
"Jupiter crystal power, make up!" Makoto shouted. Her high heeled brown shoes were changed into green lace- up boots her tight green skirt turned into a short green one, a pink bow with a green gem were put on the collar of her uniform.   
"Neptune planet power, make up!" yelled Michiru. Her wand appeared in her hand. Her shoes turned into aqua high heels, her school outfit turned into her dark blue and aqua senshi uniform.   
"Uranus planet power, make up!" yelled Haruka. Her henshin wand appeared in her hand and her shoes were turned into high heeled boots, her pants changed into her short blue skirt, her baggy shirt and jacket were changed into her with Senshi uniform top and blue bow with her lighter blue gem in it.   
"Moon crisis power, make up!" Chibi- Usa yelled. Her brooch opened, and her transformation was taking over, her skirt changed into her pink senshi skirt, a pink bow put itself right where it should be. "Now come on guys, let's go save my mother!" Chibi-Moon exclaimed.

Setsuna gestured and the time staff appeared in her hand. she waved the staff and the gate of time appeared in at the end of the pier. "Make certain you keep your mind on the time period. Small lady will guide you, never let go of each other." The group nodded, and stepped through the gate of time.   
They reappeared in a tower across the way from Chibi-Usa's castle bedroom. About two seconds later, The queen and princess appeared at the balcony. A gold heart shaped chain wrapped itself around the queen and pulled the queen off the balcony. A woman's shape appeared on the balcony behind the princess, and Chibi-Usa collapsed on the ground. A familiar laughter erupted from the room.   
"No way!" Sailor Jupiter gasped.   
"It can't be!" Sailor Neptune said astounded.   
The nine who traveled stood in astonishment as Mistress Nine stepped out onto the balcony wearing her long black dress. Sailor Venus' future self leaped up onto the balcony with the Queen over her shoulder.   
"Minako-chan?" Sailor Mars breathed.   
The pair stepped back into the shadows, and took off out of the castle.   
"We have to destroy Mina-chan?" Sailor Moon asked.   
"NO!" Sailor Venus exclaimed. "If Mistress Nine is back that must mean my future self is possessed."   
"But how could she be back? Pharaoh 90 killed her, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Moon witnessed it." Sailor Mercury stated.   
"Right I saw it" Sailor Moon said.

"I guess he didn't kill her well enough." Uranus stated The five inner scouts plus Sailor Chibi-Moon and Tuxedo Kamen turned to look at the outer senshi. "And neither did Hotaru when she banished her from her body."

"You can't destroy her! You can't!" Chibi-Moon cried. "We have to go back further, and try to stop her!" She started to pull out her time key.  
"Just wait one minute Small Lady." Setsuna's future self in her Sailor Pluto uniform appeared behind the senshi.   
"Puu, we have to save my mother, we have to!" Sailor Chibi-Moon pleaded.   
"Small Lady, your mother isn't dead, yet, but you can't go back and try to save her."   
"Why not?"   
"Because, Hotaru isn't Mistress Nine."   
"What?" The eight senshi plus Tuxedo Mask asked in astonishment.   
"She was regenerated, Mistress Nine that is, into a whole new self." Sailor Pluto assured the senshi.   
"Who is she?" Sailor Moon asked.   
"I don't know, but in order to save the Queen, you must destroy Mistress Nine."   
"What about Mina-chan's future self?" Sailor Mars asked.   
"When Mistress Nine is destroyed the evil will leave her body."   
"Okay good now that that's settled. Shouldn't we get on with our mission to save Neo-Queen Serenity?"   
"Right!" They all agreed.   
"Well one thing is for certain, we all can't just stay here. Makoto, Minako, and Ami, you go back to the past, Minako it certainly isn't safe for you to stay here."   
The future Setsuna sent those three back to the past, and the others went on with their journey.

Back at Professor Tomoe's, Setsuna was being run ragged with baby Hotaru. She wouldn't eat anything, she was crying constantly. Every five minutes Setsuna was changing Hotaru's diaper. This was one of those times.   
"Once again, baby, there's nothing. What's wrong with you? OH MY!" Setsuna was just about to pick Hotaru up, when she rubbed one of Hotaru's little chubby cheeks. "Oh my, Hotaru, you're burning up!"   
Setsuna immediately dressed the child and drove, as fast as she could, to the hospital. "Just hang on honey, hang on." She cooed as she rounded a corner at forty miles an hour. 'I can't believe I couldn't see this was going to happen. If you are testing me somehow, I'll kill you three!' She pulled into the ER parking lot and ran into the hospital. "Where's Doctor Mizuno?" Setsuna demanded of the nurse at the counter.   
The stout woman looked her over. "You need to fill these forms out." she said emotionlessly.   
"What!?" Setsuna exclaimed.   
"You heard me! I didn't stutter!" The nurse answered curtly.   
'Bitch!' Setsuna thought. "Look, my child is sick. She needs immediate attention!" She yelled at the stubborn bat.  
"Fill out the forms!"   
"I'll fill out the damn forms when I get to see Doctor Mizuno!"   
"Yes, can I help you?" A polite looking blue haired woman asked behind her.   
'Oh thank God!' Setsuna thought.   
"What seems to be the problem?"   
"Hotaru, she's sick, oh God I'm so worried!"   
"Don't worry, we'll have this little one back to her normal self in no time. I promise" Ami's mother said taking Hotaru from Setsuna.   
"Thank you so much."   
"You're welcome. This may be rash of me to ask but where's the father?"   
"Huh?" She asked in astonishment. 'Oh God I hadn't seen this either. You guys must be getting a kick out of watching me suffer aren't you?' What could she possibly say? She followed Dr. Mizuno into a hospital room and sat on the bed. "Her father? Well he's, injured, and asleep at home."

"Okay." Ami's mother said putting her stethoscope back on her neck, "It's seems to be only just a flu. Just keep her warm, let her sweat the fever out. It isn't very high, only about a hundred. Give her luke warm baths. She'll complain, but it's only to be expected. She'll be fine"   
"Thank you Dr. Mizuno."   
"Here's a prescription for an antibiotic, You can get it at any drug store."   
"Thank you again."   
"You're welcome Ms... I didn't catch your name."

"Meiou Setsuna. I know your daughter."

"Do you?" Setsuna nodded. "How?"

Setsuna smiled. 'Oh because I've fought off monsters that would destroy the world with her.' Yeah right like she could say that. "I'm the councilor at the high school you enrolled her in."

"Are you? Well, Meiou-san, I'm glad to meet you. I'll see you at orientation in July." She rubbed Hotaru's cheek. "Take care of that baby."   
"I will." Setsuna picked up Hotaru and the prescription, and went to the drug store. After getting the syrup she knew would taste awful to the poor child, she took Hotaru home. First thing she did was give Hotaru a luke warm bath, as Mrs. Mizuno instructed. Boy oh boy did that child have a set of lungs on her! Souichi had even come into the bathroom once to see what the commotion was about. She wailed and wailed until Setsuna picked her up out of the water, and dried her off. She went right to sleep after getting dressed in a warm sleeper.   
Setsuna collapsed an the couch. "What a tiring day!" she said. "I'll just sit here a moment, then I'll go to bed." Two minutes later she was sound asleep.   
-----------------------***------------------------***--------------------------***--------------------  
San Francisco, California, USA.

November 7, 1997   
Sixteen year old Alexis Jules had thought her world had come to an end. Her friends hell her "family" wouldn't understand. There was no way she could confront her adoptive mother and her sister about it. They would think she was crazy and cart her off to the nearest insane asylum. Yeah, like they would believe two ghost white cats had talked to her! They also wouldn't believe that they told her some dead girl's sprit was alive in her body, AND she had powers, powers that could destroy the planet she represented. Um, ha fat chance! She now sat in her room with a pen with a planet on the top of it floating in front of her.   
The cat named Zeus spoke now. "You must take that pen and say Earth planet power, make up."   
The cat named Hera spoke "If you don't you'll never be able to take your place among the other senshi."   
"And why would I want to?"   
"Because it's your destiny. You are destined to protect the planet Earth at all costs." Hera scolded.   
"Here goes nothing" She grabbed the pen and shouted "Earth Planet Power, make up!" From the planet on top of the pen water cascaded down over Alexis' body. A white body suit, a dark blue bow with a heart shaped purple gem appeared in the middle of the bow, which was positioned at the base of the "V" of her top. A small black cape appeared on her back. A purple skirt appeared around her waist, a black bow was at the top of the skirt. Mid-forearm gloves with dark blue ends appeared on the ends, purple knee high slip on boots appeared on her feet. She ended with her weight on her left leg, her left arm on her left hip, her right arm straight down behind her, her right leg stretched out. "What's this?" She asked astonished.   
"This is Sailor Earth reborn in you." Zeus told her.   
"Okay so what powers do I have?"   
"I don't know, but in the middle of a battle you'll just know."   
"I'll just know? Oh that'll help."   
"It's the reborn princess of the Earth, Sailor Earth in you. The spirit didn't forget after all these years."   
"And how many years is that?" Alexis responded looking over her shoulder in the full length mirror. "Oh lord this skirt is short!"   
"Alexis?" her adoptive mother called from the door.   
Her eyes widened as she spun wildly around to face the cats, "How do I get out of this?"   
"Drop the tiara!" Hera whispered.   
Alexis just noticed the gold "V" shaped tiara, with an aquamarine at the tip. She jerked it off saying, to Zeus and Hera, "Get under my bed!" and to Sandra, "Just a second!"   
Once again, the water came, but the transformation was reversed, it all went into her tiara then it disappeared, leaving her in her bathrobe again.   
Alexis went to the door and pulled it opened. "Yeah?" she said leaning against it.   
"Who were you talking to?"   
"Talking to?" Sandra nodded, "Myself. I was just thinking out loud."   
"I heard a male voice in here."   
"No you didn't."   
"Yes, I did." Sandra said pushing herself into the room. She looked around, opening the closet, and looking under the bed.   
"See I told you there's no one else in here!"   
"No, but there are these." She pulled out Zeus and Hera by the scruff.   
Alexis smiled weakly, "Can I keep them?"   
Sandra sighed at the pitiful looking cats, she felt as though these little guys were exactly what Alexis needed. "Yes you can keep them, but they are your responsibility."   
"Okay Sandra, I understand."   
"Oh, I almost forgot, this came for you in the mail."   
"Thanks." She opened the letter as Sandra walked out. "It's from Tokyo. Who in Tokyo knows me?"   
Hera spoke, "I most take fault for that. I wrote a letter to Juuban High School. You have high potential fir going there, as well as your sister, Hayley."   
"Hayley?" She was astonished, why would her seventeen year old sister want to go to Tokyo to finish off her last year in high school? "Why is she going? And, how can you write?" She asked looking at the cats paws.   
"Just read the letter."   
"Dear Miss. Jules, We are ecstatic that you have shown an interest in enrolling in our school for the duration of your stay here in Tokyo. We accept you with open arms. We recognize that it'll just be you and your sister, we have reserved a place for you to stay. The address is below. The family's name is Tomoe. We will be expecting you in January next year for orientation. You and your sister can finish off your Junior and Senior year. Can't wait to meet you. Sincerely, John Hentou." She sat on the bed as Hayley burst into her room.   
"What kind of joke do you think you are pulling?"   
"I'm not pulling any joke, Hera is."   
"Who is Hera?"   
The white cat stood on Alexis' bed and said "Hayley, the time has come for you to know who you are."   
--------------------***------------------------***----------------------***---------------------------

'There's something coming.' Princess Alexis thought. 'Hayley do you feel that?' she asked the heir to the throne of South America.   
'Yes Alexis, what is it?'   
'I don't know, but we will not accept help from Prince Endymion or either of the Serenitys.'   
'Of course not, but what if...!' Hayley asked uncertain.   
'"NO HELP!!!'   
'Right. We will fight by ourselves.'   
'We are the strongest of the senshi, the strongest of Princess Serenity's guardians.'   
'Of course baby sister be careful.'   
'I will.' Alexis ended their conversation, and called on her guardian cats.   
"Yes your majesty?" Zeus answered from the doorway of the throne room.   
"There is evil near. Do me a favor?"   
The two cats were humbled by the show of friendship from the Princess. "Yes of course your majesty. Anything."   
"Contact Luna and Artemis, only to ascertain the whereabouts of this evil."   
"Yes your majesty." Hera responded.   
Hera and Zeus went to the communication room. Zeus jumped on the stool and hit the button with his paw. "Luna, Artemis, come in. LUNA! ARTEMIS! Hera there's nothing!"   
"What?"   
"Look at this, there's nothing there."   
Hera jumped up beside Zeus, "Oh my God! What happened?"   
"Do you think they could have!"   
Hera nodded. "Zeus, the evil is nearer than we thought." The two cats ran back to the throne room, "Princess, the moon kingdom didn't answer, they've been destroyed!"   
The princess' eyes grew wide with terror, "Oh GOD!" 'Hayley?! We must get to the Moon Kingdom as quickly as possible'  
'Why? What happened?'   
'They've been destroyed!'   
'Oh, God!' There was silence from her sister as she ran to the teleport pad.   
'Hayley, are you coming?' nothing 'Hayley? HAYLEY!!!!!!!!!!!!' She screamed as she felt her sister die. 'Oh GOD NOOOOO! Hayley not you too. We've already lost Selenia' She collapsed on the ground. 'Come on Alexis, you can do this.' she told herself. She stepped onto the teleportation pad, and concentrated on the Moon Kingdom.   
It was in shambles. The deserted terrain scared Alexis. She heard and evil laugh off in the distance. "EARTH PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!" She yelled to transform.   
Sailor Earth wandered around the remains of what was once a thriving Kingdom. She soon came across a figure in a white dress. "Queen Serenity!" she exclaimed running to the fallen Queen.   
"Princess Alexis! My dear, you must leave now!" She said weakly.  
"No my Queen, I must stay and protect you!"   
"There's nothing you can do." she said with her dying breath.   
"Queen Serenity? No." Alexis bit back the tears that were threatening to spill out. Alexis heard something behind her. Instantly she knew it was evil, "TORRENTIAL MONSOON RAINS!" she yelled hurling a wave of water at her opponent.   
Queen beryl shook it off and smiled.   
Alexis heard the movement behind her back, but couldn't turn and attack quick enough. A sword was plunged deep into her shoulder blades. It found her heart, and she was dead before she hit the ground.   
----------------------***-------------------***---------------------***------------------  
November 16, 1997

The three inner senshi walked to the ice cream shop five blocks from Usagi's house.   
"They still have no clue as to Mistress 9's whereabouts." Ami said.   
"They've been there for two weeks!" Minako replied.   
"I know but they still can't figure it out, they can't even figure out how she got reincarnated."   
"Hey, who's that?" Makoto asked.   
"Who's who?" Minako looked around for who Makoto was talking about.   
"Look at those two girls down the street. I've never seen them before."   
"No way! Hmm, maybe we should go say hello."   
The three girls caught up to the two young ladies walking slowly down the block.   
"Hiya!" Minako said to the two.   
"Huh? Oh, hello!" The girl with the short light brown hair said.   
"Hi! I'm Aino Minako, what's your name?"   
"Alexis Jules, and this is my sister Hayley."   
"Hello Alexis, Hayley. I'm Mizuno Ami, please excuse my friend's rudeness. How is it you know Japanese so well?"   
"Oh, she was fine. San Francisco is no worse. My sister and I studied for as long time to learn. We knew we always wanted to come and stay in Japan. But it's just amazing that we get to go to school here as well."   
"Where do you go to school?" Makoto asked noting the two's American looking clothes.   
"Here in Tokyo, at Juuban high."   
"What year are you?"   
"I will be entering my second year, and my sister will be entering her fourth year in January."   
"Wow! Her fourth year?" Minako exclaimed.   
Hayley smiled, "Yeah, do you have names for your grades?"   
"Like what do you mean?" Ami asked.   
"Freshman, Sophomore, Junior, Senior?"   
Just then Makoto's communicator went off. "Will you please excuse me?"   
Hayley and Alexis nodded.   
Makoto ran around the corner and pulled out the communicator. "What?" She growled into the screen.   
Usagi and Rei appeared, "Meet us at the dock." Rei said.   
"What's going on?"   
"Jeez Makoto, just meet us there!   
Makoto poked her head around the corner, and motioned for Ami and Minako to follow her. The two girls said their good-byes, and ran to catch up with Makoto. "Rei and Usagi want us to meet them at the dock."   
"Why?" Minako asked.   
"I don't know, but it must be something serious."   
"Lets go then." Ami said quickly.   
---------------------***----------------------***----------------------***------------------   
"So what's up guys?" Makoto asked.   
"What do you guys know about Sailor Earth, Universe, or Star?" Rei asked.   
"Nothing why?"   
"They have been fighting along side us. They are most definitely on our side though, they act like they have been since before Neo-Queen Serenity puts Tokyo to sleep."   
"Hmm, We'll keep our eyes peeled. How is everyone?" Ami promised.   
"Chibi-Usa is losing hope. We've traveled all over the moon kingdom. Ami we need Sailor Mercury. Rei will stay here with Makoto and Minako."   
"Usagi, why do you need me?"   
"We need her VR visor and computer."   
Ami nodded and transformed. "Let's go."   
Rei, Minako and Makoto said good bye to the two. "Be careful!" Minako shouted after them. "Oh, Rei! There are a few new foreign exchange students here.   
"Really?"   
"Yeah, Hayley and Alexis Jules. They're from America."   
"I'll bet they are the new senshi." Rei said.   
"Why would you say that?"   
"New girls, new senshi, it's too convenient."   
"Guys, I've gotta get going, I'll see you later!" Makoto said running off.   
*********Meanwhile*************   
"They took off so fast." Hayley said.   
"Oh well, Hayley! Look! The monster alert. Here we go!"   
"Universe cosmic power, make up!"   
"Earth planet power, make up!"   
The two girls finished their transformation. Sailor Universe held her staff diagonally across her body. Her knee high boots were teal, as was her skirt, and the tops of her mid forearm gloves. A baby blue bow was tied at the back of her fuku, and a dark blue bow, with an opal was attached to the base of a dark blue cape that was around her neck . "Let's go." Universe said.   
------------------------***----------------------***----------------------***--------------------------   
Sailors Venus and Mars already had their hands full with the monster.   
"Jeez, this thing is worse than the Death Busters!" Sailor Venus exclaimed.   
"Mistress 9 is on her own now. She has her own team of minions. AGH!"   
"Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Flame Sniper!"   
The tiger like droid easily dodged the attacks of the two girls.   
"Damn!" Rei muttered.   
"TORRENTIAL MONSOON RAINS!" Out of nowhere a water blast hurled itself at the droid.   
At the same time the water attack was launched another voice from behind the senshi called, "BLACK HOLE BLAST!" The attack sent all the light around the scene out. The two confused girls heard a rumble above them, much like the beginning to Sailor Jupiter's, Supreme Thunder attack. Then a crack of lightening streaked down from the sky hitting the droid at the same instant the water blast hit her.   
The monster was destroyed, and the lights came back on, but there was no trace of where the two attacks came from.   
"Was that Sailor Jupiter?" Mars asked.   
"No, I haven't seen anything that immense come from her. I think these are the new scouts you were telling us about." Venus answered her.   
"Sailor Earth and Sailor Universe." Mars nodded. "Did you see that team work?"   
"Did you see that power?"   
"Venus! Where is Jupiter?"   
"Oh God Rei! We have to get to her, she could be in trouble!"

Rei and Minako ran to Makoto's apartment. "Oh God Rei, my dream!"   
"What dream?"   
"I had a dream that my future self and Neo-Queen Serenity came to me and told me to keep a watchful eye on Makoto. All of us were there, but Makoto wasn't!"   
"Oh Jesus, Minako we have to get there." Rei exclaimed. The two girls put all they had into running head first over the rooftops to get to Makoto's apartment.   
"Mako-chan!" Minako called into the door. She tried the handle, her door was unlocked.   
"Has she gone completely crazy?" Rei said irritated.   
"Minako," Makoto weakly called out. She was lying on the floor, a half empty glass of water, an empty bottle of aspirin, and an empty bottle of pain killers lay beside her.   
Minako immediately panicked, "OH MY GOD! MAKOTO! NO!" Minako screamed, Rei for once kept her cool, and ran to call 9-1-1.   
Minako gathered Makoto in her arms, "Oh God Makoto, just hang on, I'm here now, just hang on."   
Fifteen minutes later Makoto was in the Emergency room getting her stomach pumped.   
"I cant believe she did this." Rei said in the waiting room. "With everyone else in the future, we're all alone. There's no way to get ahold of them."   
"Rei, I believe she did it. Read this." Minako handed Rei a letter addressed to Makoto.   
"Kino Makoto, We understand you know a fellow soldier, Scott Penn, we have written to all family and friends. He was injured in a training program. He died last week. The memorial service has taken place, but we will provide for you to visit his grave, and gather any of his belongings." Rei looked up from the letter. "Her ex-boyfriend? The one who dumped her the night her parents died and she needed him the most? She tried to commit suicide over that? Minako, she has gone crazy."   
"No, she hasn't, she's just depressed. We can't leave her alone." She paused for a moment. Then glanced up at Rei, determination written all over her face. "Rei-chan I'm going to take her in."   
--------------------***----------------------***--------------------***-------------------------   
"I can't believe how big you've gotten!" Setsuna said to Hotaru. How is this happening? She asked herself. In the past two weeks Hotaru had aged five years. If she kept that up, within a month she'd be the inner senshi's age.   
"Setsuna Mama? How come I'm so big?" Hotaru asked climbing into Setsuna's lap.   
"I don't know Hotaru baby."   
The child giggled at the nickname, "Setsuna Mama, I'm not a baby anymore."   
"I know that." She said turning Hotaru on her lap, "But you'll always be my Hotaru baby." She said tickling her.   
Once Setsuna had stopped, Hotaru said, "I'm gonna go read now Setsuna Mama." 

"Do you know?" Souichi asked from the kitchen.

"No, it's baffling even me. Not even my sight is letting me see why she could be aging at this rate." She sighed. "But, I know that the spirit of Senshi Saturn will come to her, and when that day comes, she will grow to sixteen years old."

Souichi almost dropped the mug of coffee he was holding. "We can't continue to hide this from the girls much longer."

"We won't have to for much longer."  
------------------***--------------***-----------------***------------------  
A couple of days later, Makoto was living at the Aino household. As the family was sitting down to dinner the phone rang. "Makoto," Mrs. Aino called, "It's for you."   
"Excuse me please." Makoto asked getting up from the table. "Hello?" She asked into the receiver.   
"I know who you are Kino Makoto, or should I say Sailor Jupiter?"   
Makoto took a step back, "Who is this?" She asked. It sounded a lot like Mistress 9 herself.   
"That's none of your concern, anyway, you'll find out soon enough. Meet me at the boat docks, and bring Sailor Venus." There was a tiny chuckle. "I mean, Aino Minako with you."   
"Tell me one thing, do I know you?"   
"Yes, you know me, and your friend fought with me." The voice said then hung up.   
Makoto walked out to the dining room, 'How am I going to get there without causing suspicion?' "Mrs. Aino? Do you have any orange juice?"   
"Um, no Mako-chan, I'm sorry I don't think we do."

"Would you mind if I went and got some?"

"Not at all, but hurry back." She said digging into her purse, and handed her some yen.   
"Mina-chan, why don't you go with me?"   
"I think you can go on your own, it never fazed you before."   
"MINAKO." She said in a much firmer tone. "Would you go with me?" she asked tapping her communicator   
Minako's eyes widened as she finally understood what Makoto was telling her. "Yes, I'll go. We'll be back in a little bit mom!" She said practically running to the door with Makoto. "Mako-chan what's up?"   
As soon as the brunette shut the door she took off running.   
Minako's shoulders slumped, "MAKOTO!" she shouted chasing after her. "Mako-chan, what's wrong?"   
Makoto relayed the phone conversation to her. "We have to transform!"   
"Do you think Mistress 9 could be here in our time, with Neo-Queen Serenity?"   
"Who knows, but let's just be careful and transform!"   
"Right! Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!"   
"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!"   
The two senshi ran as fast as they could towards the dock.   
---------------------***--------------------***---------------------***----------------------   
"Do you think they'll come?" The black haired woman asked.   
"I know Sailor Jupiter, she's stubborn, she'll keep berating Minako until she complies." The dark green haired woman said.   
"Look it's them, You were right."   
------------------***----------------------***------------------------***-----------------   
"Sailor Jupiter, look! It's, its,"   
"Sailor Pluto! And Sailor Saturn! No wonder it sounded like Mistress 9."   
"Call Sailor Mars!" Pluto instructed.   
"Wait a minute, first," Jupiter protested.   
Saturn lowered her Glaive. "First you'll call Mars, then we'll explain." She said fiercely.   
"Jupiter, go call Mars." Venus suggested.   
Jupiter walked off a few feet so she could use her communicator in private.   
"Rei, get down to the boat docks, NOW!"   
"What's going on?"   
"DO IT!" She growled into the communicator, then went back to the others.   
"How did you survive?"   
"Survive what?" Saturn asked.   
"The blast when you and Sailor Moon blasted Pharaoh 90? How did you survive it?" 

"I used my Death Reborn Revolution attack. It kills my enemy, but saves me."   
"Okay, but shouldn't you be only a month old?" Jupiter asked.   
Saturn laughed. "I should be, but I aged rather quickly, that's the side effects to the attack."   
"But when you used the attack you were only thirteen, but now you look 18. How is that possible?   
"Sixteen actually, but I know, I don't understand it either, but it's what happened."   
"Hey what's going on guys?" Sailor Mars asked running up. "Whoa! Hotaru? HOW!?"   
Venus explained the stories to Mars. "But we still don't know why they called us here though."   
"The other scouts need us five. They need our help. Sailors Earth and Universe's future selves along with my future self have been destroyed."   
"But you are the strongest senshi!"   
"Yes, but Earth and Universe are stronger than Sailor Saturn." Pluto said.   
"Then we must find out who they really are." Jupiter said.   
"We already know who it is, it's just the problem of revealing ourselves to them, they don't even know I'm sixteen yet." Saturn said.   
"Who is it?"   
"Alexis and Hayley Jules." Pluto finished.   
"We'd better get going then don't you think?" Mars said.   
Pluto and Saturn led the way to Tomoe's home. Pluto walked right in without knocking, and called out for Alexis and Hayley.

Makoto heard Alexis' voice from upstairs, "Just a second Setsuna."   
"Um, guys don't you think we'd better de-transform?" Venus asked.   
"No, let them see you." Saturn said.   
A few minutes later Alexis and Hayley appeared at the top of the stairs. Alexis pointed at Mars and Venus, "You! We saved your butts!" She said.   
"Alexis!" Hayley said with a warning tone in her voice.   
"What? They obviously know anyway. What's the point of hiding it from them, from what we are a part of? Earth planet power, make up!"   
Hayley sighed and looked as her sister's casual jeans and T-shirt was changed into her blue, purple, and black scout uniform. She rolled her eyes, "Universe cosmic power, make up." She said under her breath. "Now that you know who we are, what's going to happen to us?" Hayley asked suspiciously.   
"We must go help the others in the future." Pluto answered.   
"The others?" Alexis asked excited.   
Sailor Pluto smiled, "Yes, Sailors Mercury, Moon, Chibi Moon, Neptune Uranus, and the future king of the moon Tuxedo Kamen."   
Hayley stepped forward. "Why are they in the future?"   
"Neo-Queen Serenity, Sailor Moon's future self and Sailor Chibi Moon's future mother was kidnapped by a past enemy of ours, Mistress 9. She turned Sailor Venus' future self evil, so now we must find the future Senshi excluding you two and myself. Mistress 9 was too much for our future selves. But if we all combine our power, it will hopefully destroy her."   
"Well, then Setsu... uh..." Hayley caught herself and smiled. "Sailor Pluto. What are we waiting for?"

The seven scouts stood on the docks as Setsuna opened the Time Gate. "Are you ready?" She asked.  
"As ready as I'll ever be." Alexis stated. Sailor Pluto could tell that the sisters were scared to death but weren't about to admit it.   
"We'll be going to a time before your future selves pass away?" Makoto asked Pluto.  
"No! that would play with time too much Rei wouldn't be here which means we wouldn't have Sailors Earth or Universe. The effect would be instant, and too weird." Sailor Pluto replied. "The five of us are going to catch up to the other scouts just before the upcoming battle, Jupiter and Venus you are going to pull my future self, along with Earth and Universe's future selves out of the way. Just be careful not to get *Yourselves* killed." Pluto sent Jupiter and Venus on their way and turned to Mars, Universe, Saturn, and Earth. "Now we will go."  
---------------------------***-------------------------***------------------------***---------------  
Sailors Venus and Jupiter arrive at a battle scene. What lay before them is astonishing. Sailors Universe, Earth, Chibi Moon, Moon, Mars, Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto along with Tuxedo Kamen were in deep with Mistress 9's minions. The droids were strong, stronger than the Witches 5 droids.  
"DEEP SUBMERGE!"  
"I'm goin' for it!" Jupiter said. "OAK EVOLUTION!"  
"LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"   
The three attacks combined and destroyed the droid.  
Neptune whirled around, astonished, "What the?!"   
Uranus ran up to her pulling her out of the way of an attack, "Ask questions later!  
"VOLCANO LAVA FLOW!" Sailor Earth yelled.  
"SOLAR FLARE SHINE" Her sister called.  
The two combined attacks did nothing against the droids. Jupiter and Venus stood staring, they had no idea what to do, they knew they couldn't get to them by running, "VENUS LOVE-ME CHAIN!" Venus' chain grabbed the two senshi before they were turned into dust.   
"Jupiter, Venus! Pluto is in danger!" Universe obviously knew who they were.  
"dead, AGH!" Pluto started her most used attack as a whisper, but screamed when the droid punched her across the field.   
The four girls ran to Pluto's side. She was in her knees about to be finished off as Jupiter yelled, "JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!" Her attack stunned the droid and Universe called upon her most powerful attack, "DEATH TIME STOP!"  
"EARTHQUAKE BREAK UP!"  
"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK."  
The four girl's combined attacks killed the droid.  
Sailor Universe picked up Sailor Pluto. "Let's get out of here."  
By the time the girls reached safety Pluto had regained consciousness. "Jupiter, VENUS!" she shouted the latter in fear.  
"Don't worry, my future self is still with Mistress 9."  
Pluto shook herself out of her stupor. "Yes of course, You just startled me Minako."  
"Pluto we need to…"  
"Yes I know. Thank you for saving us." She sent the two on their way then.  
------------------------***-------------------------***---------------------***--------------------

The battle was heated. Sailors Mercury, Venus, Earth, Moon, Chibi Moon, Mars Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Universe, along with Tuxedo Mask were deep in droids.  
"This is bad guys." Sailor Moon whined.  
"JUPITER, OAK…!"  
"DEEP…!"  
The girls attempted to work in pairs together.  
"EVOLUTION!"  
"SUBMERGE!" The two shouted as one. The girls took out four droids with their attacks.  
The sailor sisters looked and nodded at each other.  
"Use your strongest attack Universe!" Earth shouted.  
"Right." She readied herself for her attack, and at least twenty droids surrounded her. "Death…" Her arms were involuntarily raised above her head. "Time…!" radiant light surrounded her body. "STOP!" The light blasted out of her body, and killed all of the droids surrounding her. Universe looked over at her sister who was in big trouble.   
"Earthly winds blow!" a great gust of wind picked up two of the droids and sent them flying.  
Then Mars' voice, and fire was carried over Alexis' shoulder. "MARS FLAME SNIPER!"  
"We need to do a sailor planet attack!" Moon called.

"Come on you guys! Strongest attacks all at once, then we can to whatever a sailor Planet attack is!" Hayley shouted.

"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY"

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" 

"EARTHLY WINDS BLOW!"

"MOON GORGEOUS MEDITATION"

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"

"SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE!"

"SUBMARINE REFLECTION!"

"SPACE SWORD BLASTER!"

"dead scream."

"DEATH TIME STOP!"

All the senshi shouted, and whispered their strongest attacks, with the exception of Chibi-Moon, who had raced to the fallen future Venus. Their combined attacks finished off a great deal of the army that had attacked them.  
All the past senshi surrounded a fallen future Venus, whom had been injured by Sailor Saturn.  
"You think to change her Sailor Moon?" Pluto asked.  
"After the attack." She stood over Venus.  
"Moon Crisis Power!" her scout uniform melted away revealing Princess Serenity's ball dress.  
Short note: If something like this happens and the same thing happens to everyone, I'll write only the dialogue and not the action. With the exception of the first person's action.  
"Mercury Crystal Power!" Mercury shouted. The symbol of Mercury appeared on her forehead.  
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
"Earth Planet Power!"  
"Moon Crisis Power!"  
"Mars Crystal Power!"  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
"Saturn Planet Power!"  
"Uranus Planet Power!"  
"Neptune Planet Power!"  
"Pluto Planet Power!"  
"Universe Cosmic Power!"  
The symbols of all the scouts shone up form their foreheads, and combined into a brilliant light. The light grew as the senshi concentrated on making their attack very powerful, then they shouted together, "SAILOR PLANET ATTACK!" The light turned into a huge ball of energy, then shot out, and engulfed the droids, killing each and every one of them.  
"NO!" A familiar voice screeched, "You puny scouts think you can defeat me?! I'm the future I'm stronger now!"  
"Hold on guys, keep giving me your power!" Sailor Moon said, taking out the ginishouishou. The symbols shot out more light and entered the crystal.  
"You won't beat me!" Mistress 9 came into view. She shot her hair at Sailor Moon. "Why go for the future, when You can have the past?"   
The power of the crystal protected her, and the light cut off Mistress 9's hair. It was so short, Mistress 9 looked almost like a grown up Hotaru now.  
"Where is Queen Serenity?" Uranus shot at her.  
"She's safe."   
"Safe in your care?"   
"She is unharmed."  
"Show us!" Uranus demanded.  
Mistress 9 waved her arm and Neo-Queen Serenity appeared.  
"Mama!" Chibi Moon called over her shoulder.  
"Stay there baby! You must help Sailor Moon." The queen called.  
"Mistress 9 we will beat you!" Sailor Moon shouted. "Eternal Moon Power!" Usagi didn't know what made her do it, but she shouted out a call for a new transformation. "Scouts, don't worry about this, I know it's unstable, but you must assume your eternal forms. I know it'll exhaust you, but the Silver Crystal will protect you, and your past lives will also keep the power in balance." Usagi also didn't know what made her say that, but she figured it was Serenity, her past life, speaking through her.  
"Eternal Mercury Power!" The symbol of her representing planet glowed even brighter on her forehead as she sprouted wings from her back.  
"Eternal Venus Power!"  
"Eternal Earth Power!"  
"Eternal Moon Power!"  
"Eternal Mars Power!"  
"Eternal Jupiter Power!"  
"Eternal Saturn Power!"  
"Eternal Uranus Power!"  
"Eternal Neptune Power!"  
"Eternal Pluto Power!"  
"Eternal Universe Power!"  
The scouts fed the silver crystal all of their energy.  
"What are you doing?" Mistress 9's eye's widened. "No! NO!" a blood curdling scream erupted from her lips as the brilliant white light hit her. She tried to counter act the light but failed and hung her head as she let the light hit her.  
The light from the crystal died out and the Senshi collapsed.   
"You all must transform back." Pluto said weakly.  
The other Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen agreed. They all transformed into their human forms.  
"Sailor Moon, how did you know we had Eternal forms?" Amy asked.  
"I didn't, Serenity spoke through me."  
"What?" Makoto asked, thoroughly confused.  
"Princess Serenity speaks to me. I guess she knew we were in trouble"   
"Mama, Senshi!!" Chibi-Usa shouted, and ran to Neo-Queen Serenity. The woman opened her arms to the girl. "I was so worried mama!"  
"I know child, I know." Neo-Queen Serenity said.  
"Mama, weren't you worried?"  
"No, I knew my past self and the senshi wouldn't fail you, don't forget daughter, I was there once as well."  
Minako stepped forward with her future self, "Neo-Queen Serenity, why…"  
"Because you need Makoto, besides being a friend, she is a strong scout. You will need her assistance in a future battle, If I hadn't came to you, you wouldn't have known and we would have lost you, and ourselves." The noble woman said, Chibi-Usa tugging at her skirt.  
"Mama let's go home!"  
The wizened Usagi looked down at her child. "Soon."  
The future Venus stepped forward to kneel before her queen.   
The Queen smiled down at her. "Now, Venus, you won't try to kidnap me again will you?"   
The scout was taken aback by this, and then burst into laughter, "Oh, Serenity, I'm so sorry…I can't…"   
Serenity pulled Venus in for a hug, "It's okay. Just don't let it happen again." she then turned to her past. "Past senshi, you all have done well. Now you have a great journey ahead of you. Unless we are in need of your assistance, Usagi... Chibi-Usagi shall stay here with me." She turned to her court. "Take Small Lady back to the palace." Then back to the others "Pluto, take them back, Oh, and Usagi!"  
Her past straightened herself. "Yes?"  
"Good luck on your high school entrance exams, You'll need it!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

January 6, 1998

(This chapter will be shorter, as it is just a filler for them entering high school)

A group of foreign students gathered near the front door of the admissions office speaking in English.

"I hope we can find them." The only girl in the group said. She had a Scottish accent laced within her words.

A boy who looked very much like the girl spoke up. "Don't worry Mary, we will."

"I don't like it. I don't like being here. I feel as if I need to watch my back all the time." A boy with a southern American accent said.

"You worry too much." An English accent was prominent within his sentence.

"I don't, I'm just cautious Steven."

One of the other boys noticed a group of native Japanese girls hanging out by a picnic table. Two American girls sat on the top of the table. "Check them out." This boy had a faint French accent.

The whole group looked over at the ten girls. "You think they could be it?" Mary asks.

"Look at that blonde one's hair style. The only other place I've seen a hair style like that was..."

"During the silver Millenium." Another said.

"Yes... but what now? What kind of an approach can we use?"

Mary stilled them. "We wait, until we are needed. We will introduce ourselves slowly." She got cut off by a woman walking up to the girls. A woman who has long dark... Green? hair. Mary studied the woman, until she looked over at them. "Come on. Let's go get our schedules."

*******************************************************************************************

"Who do you think they are?" Rei asked. Indicating a large group of foreign students a few yards away from them.

Alexis looked over her shoulder. "A lot of them are American, a couple others look a little more foreign than America though."

"Like?" Usagi asked.

"Like possibly Europe." Hayley said.

Setsuna walked up to the group then interrupting their conversation. "I've got you all registered. Now it's up to you to decide if you're going to live on campus or off."

"I want to stay at the Tomoe residence." Alexis said.

"Ditto." Hayley agreed. "Haruka, Michiru, will you stay?"

"Please, Haruka? Please?" Hotaru asked. "Michiru? Please? Will you please stay?"

The two girls smiled at each other before answering Hotaru. "Yes we'll stay."

Setsuna laughed. "Well, I guess all of the Outers will be staying on with us."

"I'd like to live on campus." Minako said.

"She would." Makoto said jokingly.

Minako stuck her tongue out with a smile at Makoto. "Shut up."

"That's also something that you'll need to discuss with your parents." Setsuna looked over her shoulder at the group of foreigners. Her face went distant for a moment, then the group broke apart. 

"Setsuna? What's wrong?" Michiru asked. 

"Nothing. I suggest you all go back with your parents, and talk to them about your living situations. Makoto, you're to do what Minako's parents ask you to do. Given what happened."

"I know." Makoto said. "Come on Minako-chan" The two senshi departed from the rest of the group.

Setsuna turned to the rest. "Alexis, Hayley, Hotaru, come on. Haruka, Michiru, are you coming?"

"We'll follow soon." Haruka said.

"Okay, see you later tonight." Alexis, Hayley, and Hotaru followed Setsuna to the car.

Usagi, Rei, and Ami said their good-byes and left to meet back up with their parents.

*******************************************************************************

Tsukino Ikuko and her husband turned to see their vibrant daughter running over to meet them in the courtyard. 

"Hi mom! Hi dad!" Usagi said. "So have you decided if I can stay here?"

"I'm not sure Usagi. You barely passed to get here in the first place!" Her father said.

"But Mom, Dad, I'll keep my grades up I promise, the girls and I, all of the girls, are planning to get together and still have our study group." Usagi said.

"We'll see young lady. If you can in fact keep your grades up we'll let you stay."

"Keep staying, or move in?"

"Keep staying." Ikuko said with a smile.

"YES!"

********************************************************************************

"I still don't know why you don't want to go to a better school." Ami's mother said.

"Because, this school is just as nice mother." Ami answered.

"AND you want to stay on campus. Your grades have dropped."

"I passed at the top of my class, the very top."

"You still could have done better."

"Mom I will do fine, Usagi and the others are bringing balance to my life, and by helping them with their academics, it helps me memorize as well."

"If your grades drop anymore, you're coming home." 

"Of course mother." Ami said with a smile.

********************************************************************************

"Grandpa, I'll be fine. You don't have to worry about me." It's me that has to worry about you. Rei thought. 

"I don't want you to go Rei." Yuuichiro said.

"I need you to take care of... of the shrine." She had almost said take care of her grandfather, but thought better of it. 

Yuuichiro nodded knowing what Rei had meant. "Of course Rei. Have a good time here."

Grandpa nodded his head slowly, "You keep up with your studies."

Rei bent down and hugged her Grandfather. "Of course."

********************************************************************************

"It's fine with us Minako, But we want you to keep a close eye on Makoto." Her mother said, gifting Makoto with a smile. "It's not that we don't think you can take care of yourself…"

"I understand Aino-san. It's okay. The guidance counselor even suggested that I live with Mina-chan."

"Well if you can get into a room with each other I think it would be okay, and as long as you both agree to come by at least once a week to let us know you're both okay."

"We could do that!" Minako promised.

"Okay." Minako's mother said. "Let's go sign you up for a room."

********************************************************************************

A few days later, the five inner senshi all moved into their rooms, all on the same floor. Minako and Makoto shared a room together, and both couldn't be more happier about it. Rei and Usagi, however, both wanted to room with Ami, but both ended rooming with each other. Ami was happy that she was able to have her own room, away from the senshi, but knew that Naru would be moving into the room with her. Now that will cause trouble. She thought. How will I explain having to run off in the middle of the night? I'll have to talk to the others about possibly letting her in on our secret. She was Usagi's best friend even before she had met me. Ami had felt guilty about Naru being left in the dark, and never being able to remember Nephrite. It just didn't seem fair to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

July 22, 1998

Something in outer space something stirred, something that had been buried since the Silver Millennium.

"Soon Serenity, soon we will return." A male voice said.

"You're getting too anxious." Another male voice said.

"Patience you two. That's all we will need. Don't worry, those damn Guardians will not protect the queen again." A woman said.

The second turned to the woman. "Now you're getting anxious."

"No I'm not, I'm telling the truth. Those damn guardians will not succeed. Even if I have to see to it myself."

"Ha! How? It's Cancer's month, and with what? Your puny fish?"

"PUNY! I may not be Ascendant, but I'm one of the strongest of the Zodiac. You'd better watch yourself!"

The first watched the two in amazement.

"Oh yeah Pisces? What the hell do you think you can do?"

"I'll show you Aquarius!" She readied herself for an attack.

The first stepped between the fighting pair. "Alright you two, you're acting like children. We must stay faithfully by each other's side, especially Cancer. She's had a hell of a time fighting this littler sailor girl. It's nearing the end of her month, and Leo is getting overly agitated waiting for the twenty third. Now cool it. Leo is their last chance for this season. Then God help us when Virgo takes Ascendancy. We must stay level headed." 

Aquarius and Pisces backed down and nodded. 

"Sorry." Aquarius said. 'We'll finish this later Pisces!'

------------***----------------------***---------------------***----------------------

Hayley sat down on the couch next to Alexis, "What's on?"

Alexis kept furiously flipping through channels, "Absolutely nothing!" she answered angrily.

Hayley stole the remote from her sister, and sank back into the couch. "Well, in that case, I can show you something." She turned the TV to a news station.

Alexis fake snored, "Boring!"

"Just watch!" She called the four outer senshi to the living room, "I called the Inner Senshi, and I told them to force Usagi to watch."

"Like she'll do it?" Alexis said, a smirk on her face.

The commercial ended and an announcer came on the screen. "In world news, Australia officials had some trouble with an over grown crab. This amateur footage was shot earlier today." The screen changed to the video that showed officer trying to lasso a large crab. The crab reared up and showed that it had a human face!

"What the hell is that?!" Alexis asked.

"The Dark Kingdom? The Black Moon?" Haruka asked Setsuna.

"No, this is a new threat to the New Millennium." The Guardian of Time replied.

"Guys! Watch!" The camera then picked up a great burst of light making its way down to the crab. Then from the TV "Star Fire Crash!" Flames combined with the light and destroyed the Crab. The officers looked on in amazement. The screen changed again and the reporter came back onto the screen, "No one knows where the energy came from, but we know that Australia officials sure had a handful, back to you Kenichi."

Hayley turned off the TV and looked at Setsuna. "You know what I'm going to ask."

"Yes I do, I don't know if it could be possible to have a twelfth Sailor Senshi. I had forgotten about you two, so it could be possible."

"Is it just me, or , Hayley, do you feel a pulling too?" Alexis said.

"What?"

"Zeus!" Alexis called her guardian cat.

"Yes?"

"Who is this?"

Hera got up from the counter, "Hayley, Alexis come here."

The two girls looked over at the elegant cat. "What is it?"

"I can remember. Hayley you had a twin sister in Silver Millennium. She ruled over the wandering continent."

"Where was that?" Hayley asked.

"What is now Australia. Her name in the Silver Millennium was Selenia. She ruled with your grandmother, but they were taken out first by Metalia. That is why you don't remember her."

"Whoa, whoa, my twin sister? She ruled the 'wandering continent' with our grandmother? What Senshi is she?"

"The Sailor Senshi of the Stars." Setsuna said, awe in her voice.

"What?!" Hayley and Alexis asked.

"Senshi Star, that's right, I had forgotten about her."

"If she's my twin, I would like to find her."

"Hayley, do you know how hard that'd be?" Alexis asked.

"It will take some time, but I do believe I can find her." Setsuna answered.

"Thank you Setsuna." Hayley said.

-------------***--------------------***------------------------***---------------------

Abby Summers turned off the TV, and plopped down onto her bed. "I've got to be more careful." She said to her guardian cat, Poseidon.

"Yes you do Abby." The gray cat climbed up on her lap.

"I've just been getting into this super hero business, I just want it to all come together."

Poseidon looked up at her. "Don't worry it will soon."

"How can you be so sure?"

Poseidon smiled a gentle cat smile, "Trust me."

-----------***---------------------***--------------------------***---------------------

Usagi looked at the outer Senshi disbelievingly. "NO! You are not going without us, or at least leaving Uranus, Neptune or Saturn here."

Alexis' jaw dropped, "Hey! Universe and myself will be here!"

"Usako, don't you think Pluto-chan knows what she's doing?" Mamoru asked her.

"B-b-b-but she's going to find a twelfth Senshi! I think that as future ruler of Crystal Tokyo that I should go!"

"Um, Usagi-chan?" Makoto interrupted Usagi's whining.

"What?"

"What about your parents?"

"Oh yeah." She sweat dropped. "Well I suppose I can let them go."

Pluto smiled at Usagi. "Don't worry Princess. We'll be there and back in no time."

"Fine, but if anything happens, Pluto, you'll hear it!"

Setsuna smiled, "Of course Princess. As future ruler, you must keep a cool head in any problem. We will be safe."

----------***------------------------***---------------------***--------------

Setsuna awoke to screaming. Not the one person shriek, but a chorus of voices. Uranus and Neptune burst into her room with Saturn not far behind.

"What... ?" Setsuna asked. Before any of them could answer her, she was transformed, and scooting them out of the room.

--------------***----------------------***--------------------***---------------

Abby dodged behind a house, and grabbed her henshin wand. "Star Crystal Power, make up!" Her day clothes melted away and a nebula-like cloud surrounded her. A white body suit covered her torso, a tiny blue cape appeared around her neck, a purple bow with a lavender jewel appeared below the 'V' of the suit. A blue skirt with red and lavender stripes on the bottom appeared around her waist. Two purple laced boots fit themselves onto her feet and up to her knees, and to complete the fuku, gloves fit themselves onto her hands and up to her elbows, topping off with blue.

As she turned to go back and fight, she stopped short as four women, dressed as she was run past the house. "No. No way!" She stepped out onto the side walk, just in time to se the smallest girl bring her pointed weapon down to the ground and yell out "Silence Glaive Surprise!" Every scream stopped, then an explosion the size of a bomb erupted in front of a group of monsters.

"World Shaking!" Another woman said. The short haired blonde collected a large amount of golden energy in her hands, and threw it to the ground.

The aquamarine haired girl raised her arms calling out, " Deep Submerge!"

Sailor Star knew that this was her fight, but she could accept help for this many beasts. She ran out amongst the chaos, and saw a dark green haired woman with a long staff getting bombarded by monsters. Star stepped back and raised her arms, "Comet," A streak of light dropped from the sky and fell into her hands. "Ice," the light became cold as her hands moved her right behind the ball, the left in front. "FREEZE!" her right hand came down to her left bicep, pulling her left arm parallel to the ground, the freezing light shot itself at the monsters, encasing them in blocks of ice. Sailor Star ran over to the dark haired woman and shouted, (Which was the only way she could be heard.)

"What's your power?"

"What?" the woman asked.

"What do you control?"

"Wind and time."

"Combine your wind powers with mine to help your friend." Star pointed at the smallest girl who was taking a pretty bad beating.

The woman nodded and started, "dead scream" she whispered as Star shouted, "Nebula Gas Blast!"

--------------***---------------------***-------------------------***------------

Despite the distance between herself and Pluto, Saturn could still hear the whispered command, "Oh shit!" she kicked the monster holding her arms and ducked as hurricane force winds took out the beasts surrounding her. She heard Uranus and Neptune joining their powers behind her, and finally the last of them fell.

Pluto turned to the girl next to her. "Thank you Sailor Star."

"How do you know my name?"

Pluto smiled "I can also see the future we have been searching for you. You are the last Senshi of our team."

"Your team?"

"Yes, you must join us in our quest to protect the Moon Princess." Sailor Neptune said.

Suddenly the Senshi smiled. "Great! Where do we start?!"

-------------***-----------------***-----------------------***-------------------

"The attacks in Australia continue, but now, the mystery of the energy has been solved. Five girls were discovered fighting the monsters early this morning." The picture switched to recorded footage of the four outer Senshi and a girl about Rei's height combining their powers to defeat what looked just like what had attacked before. "The five girls were over heard calling themselves Sailor Senshi." The male reporter turned back to the female.

"Well I guess Australia has protectors as well." She said. "In other news…"

Mamoru muted the television and turned to the Inner Senshi. "Pluto has been careless, I wonder how she couldn't have known."

"I think she probably knows, but let the camera man go so that we would know that she has succeeded." Ami suggested.

"Good thinking Ami!" Usagi said.

"Mako-chan, did you notice the new guy, Patrick Leoni at school today?" Minako asked.

"Yeah," she answered, her voice far away.

"Lemme guess he reminds you of your sempai?" Rei asked.

"No, he's way cooler."

Every one face faulted.

--------------***------------------***--------------------***---------

"Cancer, come forth!" Leo, the new Ascendant called.

"Yes my lord?" She asked stepping off her now dim symbol, in to the middle of the circle.

"Your Ascendancy has passed, and you have nothing to show for the entire month."

"I know my liege, but you must understand, the Senshi of the Stars is like a ghost. She is there one minute, and just when you think you have her, she's gone." Cancer stammered out.

"Silence!" Leo roared. "You had better hope I succeed. We need to set an example. Star is moving, I can feel my power tracking her. She is leaving Sidney. Gemini!" Leo called.

"Yes?" They answered. The twins appeared beside Cancer, bowing before the Ascendant. The twins were young, newly appointed as Gemini, they are also inexperienced.

"The Senshi of the Stars is traveling, She is there, in Tokyo, Japan. Go there and find her, and keep a close eye on her."

"Yes." They disappeared in a flash of light.

"Cancer, report to my quarters." He said to her. "The rest of you may go. This meeting is adjourned."

He went to his quarters where Cancer was waiting. "Our time is almost up, you must keep your temper. You have power over water for God's sake, you should be able to HOLD…"

"And you say I have problems." Cancer laughed.

Leo walked over to her and took her hands in his. "I want to be the ruler Zodiac, with you as my Queen. The only way I can do that is if the Senshi of the Stars dies, and I can regain her power for us."

Cancer smiled up at Leo. "We will succeed."

Leo pulled Cancer in close. "Of course my love." He leaned down and kissed her…(We'll just leave the rest to the readers' imagination…………)

-----------***-------------------***------------------------***----------

"You mean to tell me that there are more senshi than just you?" Abby asked.

Michiru smiled, "Yes, there are seven others. Mercury, Venus, Earth, Moon, Mars, Jupiter, and Universe."

Abby's gaze directed her gaze straight onto Michiru, "Universe, it sound familiar for some reason."

Setsuna smiled, "It should."

"Why?"

"She is your sister."

"What?!"

"Universe, or as she goes by during the day, Hayley, is your twin sister. Earth, or Alexis, is your younger sister."

Abby boggled. "How is this possible?"

"I honestly don't know. Perhaps one day we will." Setsuna said matter-of-factly. "Now prepare yourself, Usagi can get rather excited, very quickly, especially now."

"Usagi?"

"Sailor Moon, also the future Queen of Crystal Tokyo."

"A Queen? Wow, I've never been in the presence of a Queen before!"

Hotaru chuckled. 'Little does she know, she was a Queen, or is destined to be one.'

Setsuna knocked on the door of Makoto's apartment. "Oh no,"

The door was flung open by a girl with blonde hair, which was pulled up into two pony tails on the back of her head. "You're back!" She exclaimed. The girl was wearing a black jumper with a pink long sleeved hoodie under the it, she was in stocking feet, and seemed very excited to see her. The girl took her hand and led her into a little hallway just inside the door. "You can put your shoes right here, and look, we've gotten slippers for you!"

The girl handed her a pair of red slippers with blue stars on them, "Um, well thanks." She slipped her shoes off, and put the slippers on. The other girls all took their shoes off, and put them behind hers. Abby walked into the living room where a very tall girl with her brown hair pulled up in a ponytail stood and welcomed her to her apartment. "Thank you." Abby replied. The blonde stepped back in her way, and introduced herself as Tsukino Usagi. "So you're Sailor Moon?" Abby asked. The girl nodded enthusiastically, she then proceeded to introduce the other girls in attendance. Mizuno Ami, a medium height girl, with short blue hair, who was Sailor Mercury. Hino Rei, a Shinto priestess about her height with long black hair, also known as Sailor Mars. Aino Minako, a girl who she was told to be Sailor V, and is now Sailor Venus whom had long blonde hair and a little taller than herself. The tall girl who had greeted her when she came in, introduced herself as Kino Makoto, or Sailor Jupiter.

Then Usagi introduced her to her long lost sisters who had tears in their eyes. Alexis Jules, who was shorter then herself, Alexis had medium length reddish brown hair, and greeted her with a warm hug. "Abby, although we've just found you, and we don't know how much we would have missed you… well… we've missed you." Alexis finished with a shrug. "I don't know if Setsuna told you or not, but I'm Sailor Earth."

Then a girl about her height approached her. "Hello Abby, I'm Hayley. I guess I'm your twin."

Abby smiled back at her. "Yeah I guess so. Excuse me, I just haven't ever had a real family before."

Hayley smiled back at her. "I know, Alexis was my only family until I came here. But then Setsuna, and Michiru, and Haruka, and Hotaru, and Professor Tomoe, you'll meet him later, they all took us in, and they're my… our family now. Then we met Usagi and the others, and then they became our family."

Setsuna smiled, "Abby, Sailor Star, welcome to our family."

"Senshi of the stars!" A deep gruff voice called. "Come out and face me!"

"What the hell?" Haruka asked no one in particular.

"Haruka! Watch your language!" Michiru scolded.

Abby looked towards the window startled. "I know that voice!" She ran over to the window, and pulled back the curtains. A tall, muscular man with long, blonde hair stood in the street facing the building. "Shit."

"Abby!" Michiru scolded her. "Haruka, you're becoming an influence." Haruka smiled at that.

Alexis and Hayley giggled at that.

"I know him. Leo." The other ten girls looked at her expectantly, while Setsuna smiled secretively. "I can't believe the bastard found me."

The ten confused girls finally understood. "So, what are we waiting for?" Hayley said. "Universe Cosmic Power, Make Up!" A swirling cloud of gas appeared around her feet, and shot up to the ceiling. A white body suit formed itself to her body, and the gas around her feet formed itself to her feet, and up to her knees, and transformed itself into teal colored boots. Gloves formed themselves to her hands then up to mid-forearm, that topped with teal. A teal skirt formed itself to her waist, and a baby blue bow appeared in the back of the fuku. A dark blue bow with a light blue jewel formed itself below the 'V' in the suit. A small sailor cape appeared around her neck, and the remaining gas formed itself into her Universe Staff. "Guys? Come on, let's go!"

Abby smiled. "Star Crystal Power, Make Up!" A nebula-like cloud surrounded her. A white body suit covered her body, and a tiny blue cape appeared around her neck, a purple bow with a lavender jewel appeared below the 'V' of the suit. The cloud formed a blue skirt with red and lavender stripes along the bottom around her waist. The cloud around her feet formed into purple boots that laced up to her knees, and to complete the fuku, the cloud formed itself into gloves that fit themselves onto her hands and up to her elbows, topping off with blue.

"Pluto Planet Power, Make Up!" A light purple liquid shot up from the floor, and surrounded her. All at once the liquid formed itself to her body, and formed a white body suit, a black skirt with a garnet red bow, and black knee high boots. A garnet red bow with a bright red jewel formed itself below the 'V' of the body suit. A small black cape formed itself around her neck. Then the remaining liquid formed itself into her Time Staff.

"Neptune Planet Power, Make Up!" Neptune took her henshin wand and spun a circle of water around her. Her arms spread out and the water shot to the ceiling. The water formed her white body suit, her teal skirt, teal cape, and teal high heeled shoes. Her white mid-forearm gloves topped with teal, and her dark blue bow with the teal jewel formed itself to the fuku.

"Uranus Planet Power, Make Up!" Uranus took her henshin wand and also spun a circle of golden energy and it also shot to the ceiling. The energy formed to her making her senshi fuku complete. Her dark blue shoes, skirt, and cape formed to her. Her wrist high white gloves topped with dark blue formed themselves to her hands. Two golden bows appeared on her fuku, one with a dark blue bow beneath the 'V', and above the skirt.

"Saturn Crystal Power, Make Up!" A dark purple fog shot up from the floor, and swirled around her. The fog around her feet turned into a pair of dark purple lace up boots that reached just above her knees. The fog around her body transformed into a white body suit. Then all at the same time, fog around her arms formed white gloves topped with dark purple, the fog around her waist fixed itself into a dark purple skirt, and the fog around her neck turned into a small cape. Then the swirling fog tied itself into two dark colored bows. The bow below her cape had a intricate jeweled star in the middle of it. The remaining fog made itself into her Silence Glaive.

"Jupiter Star Power, Make Up!" Electricity swirled around Jupiter, making ankle high lace up boots, and a white body suit with a green skirt. A light pink bow tied itself behind her on her waist. White gloves fixed themselves on her arms up to her elbows, and topped themselves with green. A light pink bow tied itself at the base of the 'V' of her body suit, and a green jewel appeared in the middle of the bow. Finally a green cape appeared around her neck.

"Mars Star Power, Make Up!" Fire tornadoed around her from the floor up to her head. The fire around her feet fit themselves into red high heeled pumps. A white body suit appeared on her body, and a red skirt appeared around her waist. The fire behind her tied itself into a bow at her waist, while the fire around her arms worked its way up to her elbows, turning into gloves topping off with red. Fire tied itself into yet another bow at the base of the 'V' turning purple in color being secured with a red jewel. Finishing the fuku off, a red cape fixed itself around her neck.

"Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up!" Ribbons swirled around Sailor Moon and made a white body suit around her, while more ribbons wound their way around her legs and arms making knee high red boots, and elbow high white gloved that were topped with red. Another set of ribbons turned into a blue skirt around her waist. Two sets of ribbons tied themselves into to two bows, one red just below the 'V' on her suit, and the other, just above her waist on her back, another red bow. Two red jewels fixed themselves onto her odangos.

"Earth Planet Power, Make Up!" Water poured out of the tip of her henshin pen, and wrapped itself around her. A white body suit appeared, and the water fixed itself around her legs and arms, and turned into purple knee high slip on boots, and white mid-forearm gloves topped with blue. Then the water wrapped itself around her waist, and turned into a purple skirt. The water then tied itself into two bows, a dark blue one just below the 'V' in her suit that was secured with a purple jewel, and a black one on her back, just above her waistline of her skirt. Finally the water poured over her shoulders, and fixed into a black cape around the collar of her fuku.

"Venus Star Power, Make Up!" Heart shaped gold energy swirled around her, and fixed a white body suit to her. Orange heeled shoes fit themselves to her feet, while white gloves topped with orange fixed themselves to her arms, up to her elbows. A light yellow bow tied itself to the back of her fuku, and a blue bow tied itself to the underside of the 'V' of her suit, and secured itself with a light yellow jewel. Finally an orange cape fit itself around the collar.

"Mercury Star Power, Make Up!" Ice poured out of Mercury's wand and swirled around her body, all at once, knee high dark blue boots fitting themselves to her legs. White gloves topped with dark blue fit themselves to her arms. A white body suit fit itself to her body, while a dark blue skirt appeared around her waist. A dark blue cape appeared around her neck, and two light blue bows tied themselves where they were needed, one at her waist line, the second just below the 'V' of her fuku that was secured with a dark blue jewel.

"You guys don't have to do this, this is my fight." Sailor Star said.

Sailor Universe approached her sister. "Abby, you are in our family now. We fight together." Universe nodded to prove she meant what she said.

"Let's go then!" Star said taking off in the hallway. She turned the corner and took the stairs up.

"Sailor Star, what are you doing? The fight is down, not up!" Uranus asked.

"We've got to fight out of the public, we've got to get him to the roof and away from the citizens!"

The eleven senshi followed the girl with the funny sounding accent. They burst onto the roof, and Star jumped onto the ledge. "Leo Ascendant! I am here! You want me? Come and get me!" She turned quickly to the other girls. "Hide! Now!" The girls reluctantly did as Star commanded.

"Senshi Star, stupid of you to fight me alone." Leo said landing on the roof. He shot a burst of fire at star.

"Star," A great light appeared at her feet. "Fire," The light burst into flames, and shot to the sky. "CRASH!" The flames turned into a river and flew at Leo.

Leo absorbed the fire and laughed, "Your fire does nothing against me girl!"

'Well then, Mars won't be of any use.' "Fine, my fire won't, but my water can! Mercury, Neptune, Earth, Universe!"

The four girls sprang out from their hiding spaces. They knew what Star wanted them to do, and they called out their commands as they came out of hiding. "Shiny Aqua Illusion!" "Deep Submerge!" "Torrential Monsoon Rains!" "Comet Ice Storm!" "Comet Ice Freeze!" The attacks combined together, and flew at Leo.

Leo panicked and tried to call on his fire to protect him, but he was doused out as the attacks hit him. He collapsed on the roof floor, and Venus and Saturn jumped out from their hiding spaces.

"Venus Love-Me Chain!" The chain wrapped itself around a very wet Leo.

Saturn pressed her Glaive against Leo's neck. "What do you want with Star?"

"She is the one who stole our power, we want it back!"

By now Mars, Moon, Jupiter, Uranus, and Pluto had come out of their hiding places.

"Who are you?" Saturn asked.

"That is not of your affair! This is between Star and myself."

"Like HELL!" Universe shouted. "Whatever concerns my sister concerns us all!"

"You don't have what belongs to us!"

"And what exactly is that you creep?" Saturn yelled pressing her Glaive further into his throat.

"I already told you, she stole our power! I won't tell you any more than I already have."

"Unless you want to live to draw your next breath properly, I suggest you do say something more." Saturn growled, drawing blood from him.

"Sailor Saturn is the Senshi of Death and Rebirth, I suggest you listen to her." Uranus grated, summoning her space sword.

Leo called upon his power, and Star dropped to her knees, gasping for air.

Saturn's eyes jerked to the side, and saw Star on her knees. Her eyes then turned blood red, and a voice, a voice that sounded very much like a contained Mistress 9. "Then die corrupter!" Saturn took aim, screamed, and swung her Glaive like a base ball bat.

Startled by the voice, Venus dropped the Chain holding Leo.

Leo, seizing the opportunity, leapt towards the sky. 'This is not what I expected!' and vanished.

Saturn started to leap into the air after Leo, but Universe, Earth, and Venus dove on her, and kicked her Glaive out of her hands. "Let me up! You obstruct my purpose! Anyone who stands in my way will die! You will die! You will all suffer long painful deaths!"

During the speech, the others were reacting to Saturn's outburst.

"She is reverting back to her dark personality! You must change her back!" Pluto said.

"How?" Universe said, struggling to keep Saturn's wrists on the ground.

"De-transform her!" Venus shouted, catching on.

The girls struggled to change her back, and when they finally did, she stopped her struggling, and fainted. Pluto took Hotaru in her arms and ran back to Makoto's apartment. When she got to the apartment, and set Hotaru down, she reverted to her day self, Meiou Setsuna.

The other girls soon entered the little home. "Setsuna? Is Hotaru-chan all right?" Usagi asked after changing.

"She'll be fine your highness. She'll be fine." Setsuna seemed to be reassuring herself rather than Usagi.

Usagi could hear the pain in her voice, the grief. This woman really had considered herself as Hotaru's mother.

"So Abby," Makoto said. "who are they?"

"They are known as the Zodiac. I once overheard them saying something about the Guardians of the Zodiac. Something about them being reborn. Obviously, the Zodiac I know aren't the guardians. Each new month, there is a new Zodiac. We're in the month of Leo, that is who we were just fighting. The person who the others and I fought was Cancer. She's a very vengeful person, only out satisfy one person, herself. I'm pretty certain that she and Leo have something going on, but that's yet to be confirmed. If they did, she could be held for ransom. She could be a weakness."

"Could, but you don't know." Rei asked.

"Nope."

"Sailors, we've got another adventure ahead of us." Usagi said.

"I knew the peace wouldn't last long." Minako said.

Abby Summers/ Sailor Star/ Princess Selenia 

Birthday: July 15

Astrological sign: Cancer

Blood type: B

Favorite colors: Red, Blue, Purple

Hobbies: Reading, singing, playing a musical instrument.

Favorite gemstone: Ruby

Dream: To be a music teacher.

Height: 5' 4"

Abby is a smart girl, she is Hayley and Alexis' long lost sister. She was given up for adoption after Alexis and Hayley. She was taken to Australia, and was adopted there by the Summers family. She is a strong Senshi, and is a major key to defeating the Zodiac.

Transformation: "Star Crystal Power!"

Attacks "Nebula Gas Blast" Strong Winds like Pluto's Dead scream, except stronger, kinda like if Pluto were to yell Dead Scream instead of whispering it.

"Falling Star Bolt" A bright light, like Venus' Crescent Beam except stronger.

"Comet Ice Freeze" This is her water attack, like Mercury's Ice bubbles freeze except stronger.

"Star Fire Crash" This is her fire attack, like Mars' Fire Ignite except much, much stronger.

  



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

July 31, 1998

"Mina-chan, Let's go!" Makoto yelled. "We're gonna be late!"

"No later than Usagi!" Minako yelled back, catching up with Makoto.

"True, but it still doesn't look good for us." Makoto retorted running up to the Tomoe household. She pushed the doorbell and leaned against the door frame.

A few seconds later, Souichi Tomoe opened the door, and Makoto jumped away from the frame. "Hello Kino-chan, Aino-chan. Everyone is in the living room."

"Thank you!" The girls said together, and walked to the living room.

The Jules sisters, along with Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru were waiting for them. "Hello Makoto, Hey Minako!" Alexis called waving them into the room.

"Rei, Usagi, and Ami haven't come yet?"

"Yeah, Rei's here. She's in the kitchen. Usagi and Ami…" Michiru said.

"We're here!" Usagi's voice rang out from the hallway.

Setsuna smiled at Makoto and Minako. "Girls, move." She warned.

Makoto and Minako looked curiously at her, then got bowled over as Usagi barreled into the living room with Ami in tow.

"Sorry we're late. Usagi had detention. She begged me to stay with her."

Meanwhile, on the floor, Makoto twitched. "I'm sorry Mako-chan!" Usagi exclaimed.

"It's okay, I should have moved when Setsuna warned us to."

"We are here on official Senshi business. Let's get started." Rei said as she came into the living room with a tray filled with glasses of iced tea. She put the tray down, and then noticed Usagi disentangling herself from Makoto. "Can't you ever be on time for anything you Odango Atama?!"

"WHAAAAAH REI! YOU'RE SO MEAN!"

"If you'd be on time I wouldn't have to be!" Rei yelled back, sticking her tongue out at Usagi.

"Plbhhhhh!" Usagi retaliated in kind. 

Soon an all out tongue war was in full swing.

The Jules sisters all looked at each other in shock. "This is our future queen?" Abby asked.

Ami looked at the sisters, "Yes, even though she doesn't always act like it."

"Guys! Please, don't fight." Hotaru said. "We're here for a specific reason, why don't you tell us?"

The tongue war girls stepped away from each other. "Heh, heh, heh, sure Hotaru." Usagi said putting a hand behind her head.

Setsuna stood, and stared to speak. "Sailor Senshi, Usagi and myself have spoken about the Zodiac, and we both agree that a change is needed in our teams."

"But, Setsuna," Abby interrupted. "Aren't we all one team?"

"No, it has always been the Outer Senshi doing their own thing, keeping the same attacks, and having no variables to their attacks. While the Inner Senshi learn new attacks, and their powers strengthen. Also, there has been a rift between the two."

"Thank you Pluto." A calm voice said, It was Usagi, but her voice sounded older, wiser. Her clothing shifted from her school uniform to an elegant white dress. A yellow crescent moon appeared on her forehead.

"Serenity." Breathed the older Senshi. The Jules sisters, however, had very confused looks on their faces.

Pluto leaned over to Abby, "That is our future queen."

"Oh."

"Each of you will be partnered, an Inner Senshi with an Outer Senshi. Each of you will compliment the other. Jupiter you will be counted as an Outer, and Star you will be counted as an Inner."

"But, Serenity, I'm already an Inner, and they've" Makoto said gesturing to the Outers. "already adopted Abby as an Outer."

"Jupiter, I am aware of that. However, your protecting planet is in the outer part of the system, and you along with the other Inner Senshi are no longer needed to protect my future self. So you will be counted along with the Outers. Star will be counted along with the Inners, because the Inner Senshi needs someone else as strong as her. My Outer Senshi's powers are strong, they are the strongest of the Senshi, They don't need another strong Senshi among them. Now do you two understand?"

The Senshi nodded, and sat back.

"All right now. Mercury, you and Jupiter will be partnered. Jupiter can help you with hand to hand combat. You'll need to learn that as a majority of your attacks are defensive. Venus, you and Saturn will be partnered. You are the most experienced Senshi, and will help Saturn through your experience. Earth, you and Neptune will be partnered."

Alexis, Hayley, Michiru, and Haruka's mouths dropped to the floor. "WHAT!?" They all yelled.

"I can't do that!" Alexis yelled.

"Serenity with all do respect, I don't think anyone could handle my sister's temper." Hayley said.

"Neptune can. She handles Uranus well enough." Serenity said.

"I won't be partnered with anyone else!" Haruka yelled jumping up.

"ENOUGH!" Serenity yelled. Everyone shut up. "The zodiac could mean our end. Our survival depends on your teamwork. We can only work as a team when you can learn to work with someone new. Now. myself will be partnered with Pluto. Your wisdom will hopefully help keep my counterpart under control. Mars," Serenity's voice caught on her name. "you will be partnered with Universe."

"Serenity, Please no!" Rei pleaded.

"Mars, your temper needs control. Universe will provide it."

"Odango Atama!" Rei shouted, and stormed out of the room.

Serenity lowered her head. She took a deep breath. "Finally, Star will be partnered with Uranus. Uranus, you will be able to teach Star how to handle her powers with your experience, and Star, you will be a good compliment to Uranus' hot temper."

Haruka shook her head. "I won't. I won't do it. Neptune is my partner. I WILL NOT be partnered with anyone else."

"We must do what we must to survive. You all must accept this partnership." Serenity said before turning back to Usagi. She fell to her knees, and almost hit the floor before Alexis and Hayley caught her. They both had frightened looks on their faces.

"Becoming Serenity drains a lot out of her." Pluto explained.

Michiru stood, "I'll go get Rei-chan." She stood up and walked to the kitchen. When she got there, Rei was sitting at the table her head in her hands. "Rei-chan."

She sniffled, and rubbed her eyes before lifting her head to the aqua haired Senshi. "What?" She asked tightly.

"You know you must do what Serenity asks."

"That, that Odango…"

"Serenity knows that we have to work as a team, we must if we want to survive. You heard her say that."

"I know THAT! I just… She's my partner, even if we don't always get along, we ARE best friends. We can survive even if we aren't partnered with other people. I mean, When Master Pharaoh Ninety tried to destroy us, we still beat them."

"The Zodiac are more powerful than he was. And we MUST do what we must to survive, Serenity knows that, and she's from the past, not the future."

"What difference does that make?"

"Serenity doesn't know these Zodiac." Usagi said from the doorway.

Michiru and Rei looked over at her.

"Michiru-san, would you…?"

Michiru smiled gently, "Of course Princess."

"Rei-chan, you have to understand why we need to partner up. I understand."

"Of course you do!"

"Rei, this doesn't mean that I don't want you for a friend either."

"I know that, I just… you're my partner, you're my best friend. If you don't want to be my partner anymore, then it seems like you don't want to be my friend, my best friend anymore either."

"Oh, Rei-chan, it's not like that, it's not like that at all!" Usagi said, kneeling on the floor in front of Rei. Usagi grabbed Rei's hands and asked the raven haired girl to look at her. "I love you, Rei, you're like a sister to me. You know that. I'll always be here for you. But, we need to work as a team, and like Serenity said the only way we can do that is if we work with different people. Hayley will be a good partner for you. I'm certain you two will get along with each other."

Rei dropped her gaze from her princess' blue stare. "I'll try, and that's all I can promise."

"Something is better than nothing Rei-chan. Thank you."

"You know, you can be pretty smart when you want to be." Rei said, a sly smile on her face.

Usagi glared back at her best friend. "And you're still very ornery."

The two girls laughed as they went back to the living room.

"Usagi, Rei, Souichi-chan was just saying we should all go on a training trip. He has a beach house near the eastern shore, and I'm certain you all deserve the break." Setsuna said.

"A beach vacation! YEAH!" Usagi yelled jumping up and down..

"You can be so smart, and then you do something like that!" Rei said.

-------------***------------------***------------------***--------------------

(After school the next day.)

"OH! Mom's gonna kill me!" Usagi said holding the mock final up. The number 22 was written and circled on the top of the page in bright red ink. 

"Hey Usagi! Another flop on your test?" Osaka Naru asked.

Usagi flinched at the sound of her once best friend's voice. She felt guilty for not hanging out with her lately. Well with being a Sailor Senshi, and trying to study with the others, she hadn't had much time for all her old friends anymore. "Uh, he-hey Naru-chan."

"Where've you been lately Usagi-chan?" Naru asked.

"Um... well…" 'I can't just tell her I'm Sailor Moon, can I?' Luna jumped down onto Usagi's shoulder. 

"Hey Luna!" Naru said.

'Should I tell her? I should tell her, heck, Naru might even be a sailor Senshi! We've found three more we didn't even know we had!' "Naru-chan, I need to talk to you." 

Luna's ears twitched at this, 'What is this girl up to?'

"Sure Usagi, what's up?"

Usagi grabbed her friend and drug her into the alley just down the block. "Naru-chan, um, I've got to tell you, um…"

"Jeez, Usagi, you'd think you were trying to tell me you're a Sailor Senshi or something!"

Usagi took a step back and her eyes widened. "Um, well…" She began to push her index fingers together.

"Usagi-chan, what? You're not? No you're not, you would have told me." Naru watched as her friend's face went from confused, to shocked, to guilty. "Usagi-chan, just spit it out for God's sake!"

"OkayI'msailormoonandInevertoldyouandI'mreallysorryPleaseforgiveme!" She said all in one breath. 'Okay, now I feel better.'

"What?! Usagi? You, Tsukino Usagi, Sailor Moon?" Naru burst out laughing.

"I'm serious! Luna can talk too!" Usagi said. "OW! LUNA!" She yelled as Luna sank her claws into her shoulder.

"Luna talks? Cats can't talk Usagi! I think we need to check you into a mental institution."

"You don't believe me?! I'll prove it to you! Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up!" Usagi yelled, and transformed into Sailor Moon.

"You, you ARE Sailor Moon!" Naru exclaimed. She then turned to Luna. "And you can talk?"

"Yes, I talk, Usagi you moron! Why did you do that?" Luna asked.

"I think this is the only time I've transformed with out the intent to go fighting." Usagi said looking at herself. "What? Oh because I couldn't stand not telling her anymore, lying to one of my best friends. I just couldn't do that anymore."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Naru asked.

"Well, you were already getting hurt, and I felt that if I told you, you'd get even more hurt. But you know now."

"I always did wonder where you always ran off to when a monster attacked, and then you'd show up later."

Sailor Moon shrugged. "I suppose I should de-transform."

Luna nodded. "Good idea."

-----------------***-------------------***---------------------***-------------------------------------

August 3, 1998 

Setsuna awoke without the assistance of the alarm clock Souichi had set. She got up and got into the shower. Exactly thirty minutes later she got out of the shower, and went out to the kitchen. The automatic coffee pot had already made the coffee when she was in the shower. She grabbed the pot and poured herself a cup. She went out to the porch, retrieved the paper, then went back to the kitchen, passing a dead to the world Haruka along the way. 'Wonder what she's done now?' she wondered to herself smiling. She sat back down at the kitchen table, and opened the paper.

Souichi woke up when the alarm went off, he heard the shower running in the bathroom. He got up and got dressed, then went to the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee. Then he went down to his lab. The Professor at the local high school, where his daughter would be going to school next year, had offered to help him figure out what had happened to Hotaru. He knew in his heart that it wasn't natural to go from baby to eighteen year old in two weeks. Even with supernatural assistance. He heard Setsuna upstairs walking around, and went up. He found her sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee, and reading the paper.

"Don't you already know everything that happened already?" He asked.

She smiled, but didn't jump. "Yes, but it's nice to read the horoscopes, and read the comics. At least, that's what Haruka and Alexis would say." 

"Of course." He said. "So how much longer to we have before the kids get up?" He asked wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"Well, Haruka will sleep about another hour, as long as we don't make any noise. Michiru will sleep for another thirty minutes, but won't be down for and hour and a half. Abby, Alexis, and Hayley will sleep until at least noon."

"And Hotaru?"

"I don't know. She's always been able to shield herself from my sight."

"Setsuna…"

"I don't know how it could be possible, but it's happened. And she's healthier than she's ever been."

"I know. I'm just worried."

"And you have every right to be Souichi-chan. She's your only daughter, I know you're worried." She paused. " No Souichi, she will be the only child you will have."

"But, I…"

"I know I do too, I just can't you have to understand."

"Understand what Pu?" Hotaru called from the doorway. 

"That's only for your father." She smiled at Hotaru. 

Hotaru tugged at her night shirt which was a bit too small for her. "Puu, can we go to the mall today? I need my own clothes. Something that actually fits me?"

"Well, Hotaru, I wanted…" Souichi began.

"NO MORE TESTS SOUICHI!" Setsuna raised her voice a bit too loud.

Haruka appeared in the doorway a few seconds later wearing only a thigh length T-shirt. "Jeez! Can't a girl get a little sleep around here? What time is it anyway?"

"Ten, and I'm sorry Haruka." Setsuna said to the blonde girl.

Haruka stretched, and it definitely didn't do much for her modesty. "Jeez, I could have slept…"

"Another hour, yes I know. Haruka, put your arms down!" Setsuna replied.

Hotaru's face turned beet red. "Haruka, don't you think you ought to wear a pair of boxers? Especially when you sleep in the living room?"

"It's better than nothing at all right?" Haruka said, teasing the most powerful Senshi.

Her jaw dropped, and if it was possible, she turned even more red.

--------------------***-----------------***-------------------***---------------

"Wow, Rei! That dress looks amazing on you!" Usagi said admiring the short dark purple dress Rei had stepped out of the dressing room in.

"You think Usagi-chan?" She said turning around in front of the mirror. "It's not too short?"

Usagi raised an eyebrow at that. "How can you ask that Rei-chan?"

"What do you mean how can I ask that?"

"Our fuku skirts are much shorter than that."

Rei laughed. "Yeah I guess so. Hey isn't that Setsuna and Hotaru?"

"Yeah! There's the Jules sisters too!" Usagi said running over to them. "Hey you guys!"

Abby lit up as she saw the exuberant blonde running over to them. "Hey Usagi! How've you been?"

"Great! How are you?"

"Pretty good. We're just trying to get Hotaru to get something other than black." She said smiling, and gesturing to Hotaru's arms. 

Usagi glanced at Hotaru, and noticed everything from pants to shirts to dresses, even parts of underwear that was showing was black. "You don't want any color Hotaru?" She asked.

Hotaru giggled. "No, Poppa says it looks good on me. And I think so too."

Rei came up behind Usagi with her regular clothes on.. "Hey girls."

Hayley started at Rei's voice. "Hey Rei."

Rei tightened her lips. "It's Hino-san to you three."

Usagi whirled around to her friend. "Rei! Stop it!"

Rei's eyes went to the floor with out and apology. 

"Setsuna, can I talk to you?" Usagi asked.

Setsuna nodded. "Of course Princess. Hotaru, why don't you go try those on, and see it they all fit." She turned to Usagi, and took her arm lightly in her grasp. Setsuna led Usagi over to a formal section of the shop. "What's wrong?"

"Don't you know?"

Setsuna smiled. "Yes, but ask anyways."

"Will they listen? Most of all will Rei-chan listen?"

"In time. But it will take something that will come close to threatening their lives to get them to cooperate."

"What is it? Setsuna, tell me!"

"I can't. But you will soon learn."

"You've never been able to give me a straight answer. Why is that Pluto?"

"You have to be able to learn things on your own instead of relying on me for all the answers."

"Usagi! We need to get going, if we're going to make it to the party store and then to Mamoru's on time for his return."

"He comes back today?" Setsuna asked. 

Usagi blushed. "Yes, Only for his birthday, and then he's going back again."

"And you're going to help him celebrate?" Alexis said grinning.

"We all are." Rei said tightly.

"I was just teasing!" Alexis retaliated. 

Usagi pushed Rei from behind to get her moving. "Let's go Rei, we still have to make it to the party store!" 'Bye' She mouthed to the other five.

--------------------***--------------------------***-------------------------***---------------------

"Do you think Mamo-chan will like the decorations?" Usagi asked the inner senshi.

Minako looked around the room at the balloons, crepe paper, and 'happy birthday' signs. "I certainly hope so. Otherwise, we went through all this trouble for nothing."

"Really, Usagi," Rei said bumping into some crepe paper that started to droop. " DO you think all this is necessary?"

"I want Mamo-chan to have a good birthday..."

"The decorations don't mean anything Usagi!" Makoto said smiling.

"I tried to tell her that in the party store when she just about bought out the entire stock of decorations."

"Shh" Ami said. "I think he's coming!"

They all hid behind the couch as keys rattled outside the door. Usagi chuckled a little as the door was opened. The lights were turned on and the five girls jumped up and yelled "SURPRISE!" 

--------------------***------------------***----------------------***---------------------

Mamoru was exhausted when he got off the train. Mioki Takahowski, daughter of the host family he was staying with was with him, as she wanted to see Tokyo for herself, stepped off the train behind him. "Your girlfriend isn't here to meet you?"

"Heh, she's probably with the other girls planning something wild for my birthday." Knowing Usako, it wasn't going to be simple. He hoped that he'd be able to talk to her before he saw her, because if she saw him with Mioki, She'd flip out. "I'm warning you, you'll be astounded by Usako, but she's one of the sweetest people I know."

Mioki smiled, and laughed. "Sounds like Niaki"

"He does remind me of Usako." He said picking up his bags, as she did the same.

They got to his car, and were on their way to his apartment. He fumbled with his keys at the door of his home. Bumped the door open, and flipped on the lights. 

His bags dropped to the floor as the five inner senshi jumped up and yelled "SURPRISE!" 'Oh God.' he thought. 

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"Usako, no, it's not what you think!" Rei was shooting daggers at him, Ami's eyes were wide, her jaw to the floor, Minako and Makoto's eyes were wide, but they both looked ready to transform and kill him on the spot.

"What do I think Mamoru?" She asked, she sounded very pissed.

"You think I brought her home as a girlfriend. But that's not it at all. I brought her here, because she wanted to see Tokyo."

She pointed down the hall to his bedroom. "I think we need to talk!" 

'Every man's nightmare is hearing his girlfriend say those words.' He followed her down the hallway and into his bedroom.

"Mamo-chan, you'd better not be lying to me!"

Oh yeah, she was pissed. "Usagi, she's in the host family I'm staying with. She wanted to see Tokyo for herself, she'd never been here, and I volunteered to bring her."

"Oh... is that all?" She asked eyeing him.

"Yes. Usako, please you know I'd never leave you. I love you!"

"Oh, Mamo-chan" She threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you Usako."

------------------***--------------***------------------***-------------------

"Good-bye Mamo-chan." Usagi said wiping a tear form her eye.

"Usako, you know I'll be here if you need me. I've got my car there."

She nodded, then leaned up and whispered in his ear, "We're taking a vacation this weekend, Mamo-chan. It's strictly Senshi business, and I think you should be there."

"A vacation," He wrapped his arms around her to hug her, then continued. "What do you need a vacation for?"

"Training. We've partnered up, just like I told you we'd do, and we really need to practice. Setsuna promised to teach us how to teleport solo."

"That way I could come a lot easier."

She nodded against his shoulder. "I'll see you this weekend."

He smiled and nodded. "I'll see you then." He then leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Be careful."

Usagi smiled at him and nodded once more. "Good-bye!" She then noticed Mioki behind him. "Nice meeting you!"

Mioki smiled. "It was nice meeting you too!

-----------------***------------------------***-------------------------***----------------------

The next day while at school, Minako, Makoto, Rei, Ami, Usagi, and Naru sat outside eating their lunches. 

"So you're in on the secret huh Naru?" Rei asked.

"Hai! Thanks a lot for not killing Usagi too much for this."

"Don't worry, even though she can get aggravating at times, we know we have to keep her around!" 

All the girls laughed at this. "I really couldn't believe it. After Usagi and Luna left me, I just sat there in astonishment. Then later on, it just dawned on me that the rest of you were the other senshi!"  
"You figured it all out just from knowing who Usagi is?" Ami asked.

"Hai!"

"Oh!" Usagi squealed. Don't look now, but there's Pat, Ben, Aaron, and Craig."

"I can't believe how many people have transferred here!" Makoto said. "I mean they're from all different parts of America, but they all know Japanese, fluently."

"I know." Minako said. "How do you think they all know Japanese? Do you think they could be part of the Zodiac?"

"Like they're here under cover?" Rei asked.

"Sorta like that. You agree with me though don't you Rei?"

"I don't sense any evil in them. Oh no! Here they come."

----------------------***-------------------------***--------------------***----------------------

Aaron Virgesse, Patrick Leoni, Benjamin Cap, and Craig Sagitus, all knew each other from America. They had all learned Japanese from the same nationwide school. They found each other on line in a chat room on the school's web site and had become instant friends. They had all decided to come to Tokyo, and go to the best college they could find. All of them were interested in learning about the culture, and about the Senshi that they had heard so much about.

Ben was the oldest, at 16, but only by a few months than the others. He had grown up in the really small town of Ellis, Kansas, and the boys teased him often about Dorothy and Toto.

Patrick was the second to oldest. He was born in Ontario, Canada, but had grown up in Buffalo New York.

Aaron was just younger then Pat, by a month and a half. He had grown up in Jersey City, New Jersey, and you could tell it from his heavy accent.

At the youngest, Craig wasn't one to be taken lightly. Although the youngest, he had studied the martial arts since he was five. and practiced regularly. He was currently teaching the other boys some of the basics. He had been born in Sidney, Australia, but had moved to San Francisco, California with his family when he was ten.

The four of them sat eating their own lunches, staring at the six girls sitting under the large gingko tree. "So Ben, are you going to get up the gumption to ask her out yet?" Aaron asked smiling. 

"Shut up, man!" Benjamin said. He looked over at Aino Minako, she was very beautiful. If maybe a little familiar. "I'm going to ask her today."

"What about you Pat?" Craig asked him.

"Makoto scares me." The other three laughed at him. "Hey! It's not funny, I'm serious. I was watching her today in gym class, she's really tough." he looked down at his plate and mumbled something that the others couldn't quite catch.

"What was that?" Craig asked teasingly.

"I said she could kick my ass! But I'm going to do it. I am going to go over there."

"So go Romeo!" Craig got a smack to the back of the head for that.

Patrick looked over at Ben. "You're going to come with me right?"

Ben looked over at the girls, who were looking over at them. "Right. Sure. Of course."

The two teenage, panicky boys stood and walked over to the Gingko tree.

"Excuse us for interrupting your lunch Aino-san!" Benjamin said in perfect Japanese.

Minako smiled. "It's okay. What's up?"

"Um... um..." 'Oh GOD! I can't think when she's looking at me like that!' "Um... um... Aino-san. Would you? Um..."

"You already said that... five times."

"Right, um, I mean! Um..."

'I really should help him out on this one, but it's too much fun to watch him squirm! Oh well...' "Cap- kun." She smiled. "Would you be asking me out on a date by any chance?"

"UM!"

"Yes. I will. How about you come by my room say around eight Thursday night?"

"Um... Sure, thanks Aino-san!"

"You can call me Minako"

"Minako. Okay." He accepted the piece of paper she handed to him.

"That's my room number and phone number, in case you get lost."

Ben turned around and nudged Patrick in the ribs. "See it wasn't that hard."

"Sure." He took a deep breath and then looked directly at Makoto. "Kino-san? Would you... acompanymeonadoubledatewithBenandMinako?"

Makoto smiled, then chuckled. 

'She laughing at me, oh God! She's laughing at me!' 

"Sure, why not?" She said shrugging her shoulders. "I'm rooming with Minako, so you won't have to go to two different places."

"Oh okay! Thank you..." He looked at her for permission to call her Makoto. She caught his look then nodded. "Thank you Makoto." He turned on his heel and the two boys both sped away.

"Oh wow!" Benjamin said almost hyperventilating. "We actually did it!"

"Actually did what?" Came a familiar female brogue. The two spun and saw Michael and Mary Tinnery, Adam Lichi, and Joseph Arkane just coming out of the building. Craig and Aaron were right behind Ben and Pat. 

"They finally asked Aino-san and Kino-san out on a date!" Craig said smirking.

"Really?" Mary said, draping her arm across his shoulders. "And here I thought we were meant for each other!" She burst out laughing, and let go of him.

"Who's meant for who?" Thomas Cancher asked running up with Nicholas Scorion.

"I was just messing around with them!" Mary said laughing even harder. She looked over her shoulder, and found that the yard had almost cleared. Then she switched to English. "Have any of you seen them yet?"

"No. But I'm pretty sure that Aino-san, and Kino-san will either know where to find them or are one of them." Aaron replied.

"Those two?" Nicholas asked rather surprised.

"I still say we should look for the senshi we saw on TV." Michael said sternly. His highland brogue still remained on his words, even after five years of living in the states.

"You're only saying that because you know who you're supposed to protect, Gemini!" Joseph said. 

"Enough! Enough already! Joseph, you know you're sworn to protect Earth." Mary said, raising her hands in an effort to bring some sort of order to the chaos, that would no doubt arise would they be able to continue their discussion. Anger, laced with determination, was prominent in her accent which was the same as her twin brother's. "Right now what we need to do is find the senshi, and also find our twelfth. We're not very good guardians without an Aquarius." In the distance a bell rang. "Okay, those of us who have a class let's go, we're late, those of you who are in lunch period right now, we'll finish this later." She added very sternly, then turned to leave.

------------------------***------------------------***--------------------------***---------------------

"Gemini, come forth!" Leo called. 

"Yes Ascendant one?" The female Gemini asked, clasping her brother's hand. Leo still had the power to frighten her. As he was the oldest Zodiac, but also the wisest... even tough he didn't look a day over twenty.

"What progress have you made with the senshi?"

"Finding them is hard. As we surveyed you when you did battle with them when the Senshi of the Star first came here, we thought we had seen them before. However, when we enrolled at the high school that we tracked her to, we couldn't find any trace of them." Gemini M reported.

"Sir," Gemini F asked. "is there a reason for not being able to track her?" She let go of her brothers hand and stepped forward. "Should we be able to track the star power through her, or can we only sense it when she's assumed her senshi form?"

The rest of the Zodiac stirred. Noone had ever asked a question out of turn like the female Gemini had just done. Leo could feel the weight of their stares even through the darkness. "Gemini, you bring up a very important subject. Yes, you should be able to sense her, but not as strongly. Most of our more experienced members will be able to sense her even here, like myself. But without the proper field work with experiencing the Star power for yourselves, you wouldn't be able to sense her unless she had transformed." Just as he said that, he stopped short. He sensed something building, a pain in his temple. He knew no one else would be able to feel it until she had transformed completely, but it was there. Seconds after he thought that all of the Zodiac collapsed in pain.

-----------------***------------------------***----------------------------***----------------------

To a reviwer:

this is the author of this story. I'm sorry if you believe that I purposely used Sailor Universe to copy you, because that is definately not the truth. I created Hayley and Alexis Jules a long time ago even before my stary was posted online. I'm sorry if you feel this copies you in some way, but I assure you my Sailor Universe is completely from my own mind


End file.
